Breaking Under Your Control
by InfiniteSnow
Summary: Co-Author: animewriter808p. Mikan is in Dangerous Ability and is Tsubasa's partner in missions. When she gets captured by Reo and dragged to AAO to be turned into one of his little puppets, what will Tsuabasa do? And what is this rivalry love war for Mikan between Tsubasa and Natsume? [Tsubasa/Mikan] (Warning: OOC-ness, strong language) (Note: Sequel coming after Moonlight Sonata)
1. Captured

_(A/N: This is a joint chapter story by me (chi chan) and animewriter808p (Eri desu). This story is a TsubasaxMikan story, so if you are a NXM love, please get out and do not flame, because Eri and I do not like Natsume and Mikan pairing)_

Mikan Pov

_*Dream*_

_I awake to see myself laying on Reo and I flinch in shock making him wake up. His eyelids open up and I see his violet eyes….. the color of dark lavender. His hand reaches out to touch my hand but I slap it away and give him a fierce glare. He chuckles and gets up leaving me on the edge of the bed, he faced the window._

"_Just like your mother, quick to reject me. But soon you won't defy me," He mumbles and turns to face me._

"_Oh, good morning Mikan. Did you get your nullification alice back?" Reo said using his voice pheromone to infatuate me into telling him but I felt nothing so I just stared at him._

"_I see… well I hate to do this to Yuka's precious daughter but I have to shoot this suppressor medicine into your arm." Reo says but to me it doesn't look like he means mercy to me at all. _

_He shoots a green liquid into my bloodstream, the once cold liquid flows into me and suddenly I feel my body burning. I feel pain shoot through my head and I feel like my head is being split into two. Reo laughs and makes his way towards me, a look of something I couldn't describe make me cower in fear._

"_STAY BACK!" I say but my desperate scream remained futile and Reo put his hand on my face._

"_Help me…...Tsubasa-senpai…." I say slowly falling backwards and hitting the ground going unconscious once more._

"Help me….Tsubasa-senpai….." I say gasping and I wake up being in my room with tears in my eyes. I blink and look at the time, it read 7:55. I rushed out of bed and in a hurry like fashion changed into my uniform. I look at the clock and it read 7:58 so I grabbed my bag and rushed outside to school.

I am running through the halls and I barely make it to homeroom. Panting heavily I walk to my seat next to Natsume and Ruka-pyon. I plop down and sigh, relieved that I made it just in time. I look over at Natsume and see he is asleep so for once he isn't insulting me.

"Hi Mikan you made it just in time too. We are going to work on the School Festival," Ruka-pyon says leaning over to speak to me.

"Eh… we have a school festival?" I ask and Ruka-pyon shakes his head. Natsume then begins to wake up and he looks over at Ruka-pyon then to me. 

"Good morning Natsume," I say with a slight smile. 

"Were you late again strawberry panties, your such a sloth." Natsume says leaning back in the seat. Man, this guy right here really agitates me so.

"Your wrong about my panty pattern Baka." I say turning the opposite direction to ignore his look.

"Oh I am huh, well lets see what it is today." Natsume says and swiftly lifts up my skirt. I blush about to explode but I feel a jolt of pain sweep through my body making me cough up blood into my hand.

"Oh its laced white pattern huh, interesting." He said making me blush furiously. My cough spree ends and I clench my now blood-covered hand. They worked me too hard for that last mission with my partner Tsubasa-senpai but I have to keep it a secret because no one knows about our missions.

"...S-shut u-up N-Natsume….*cough,cough*...Ugh…" I say and I put my head down falling into a deep sleep until….. *Bang*

I wake up to see Narumi-sensei enter the room making all the students go quiet to see what he wanted. I raise my head up and look over in Narumi-sensei's direction. 

"Good morning everyone, I have some important news to share with you. For the Alice Festival you all will be working with each other on a booth. Mikan-chan can you come up for a second, I need to tell you something." Narumi-sensei says waiting for me to come over there.

"Hai Narumi-sensei." I retort and I walk up to him and he bend down to my ear to whisper to me.

"Mikan you are going to work with the middle school with Tsubasa because we might need you to nullify somebody's out of control alice. Don't forget to have fun and not to use too much of your alice because I can see it's taking a toll on you." Narumi-sensei says making me go stiff that he can tell so easily.

"Hai Narumi-sensei I'll be more careful. Can I go back to my seat now?" I ask and he shakes his head in response. I walk up back to my seat and I feel that all eyes are on me but I ignore them all and sit down in my seat to put my head down.

The bell ring signifying that it is time for me to go to the special abilities class. I walk through the empty courtyard and I hear footsteps so I turn around but in the end I see nothing. Becoming nervous I walk faster and hear those same footsteps again but this time I don't turn around, just sprint. I run only for my pursuer to run as well, I suddenly feel a cloth on my mouth and when I inhale I smell chloroform making me thrash about in the man's arms. I feel a cold metal pierce my arm making my fear increase as I feel all my power being drained from my body. My alice is being temporarily being erased from me and I can't do anything about it.

"MIKAN!" I hear someone yell and I can't make out who it was. The man holds me tighter n his arms giving me very little chance to breathe.

"You will bow down to me Mikan Sakura forever." I hear the man say and undoubtedly I know it is Reo. I try to fight back but I can't and I feel myself lose my composure, my body obeys. I feel myself being dragged away from campus and into the car. We reach what looks like an abandoned building but its a AAO hideout and Reo throws me inside an underground chamber with cell bars. He comes inside with me and closes the bars shut locking the door for my escape.

"Bend down before me, let me see your face in pain. No one will hear you scream." He says beginning his torture, and my body bends down before him no matter how much my mind doesn't want it.

I was forced to bow down, against my will, before the red-headed jerk. His purple beady eyes smirked in amusement when I cried out in pain when my limbs bended in odd degrees.

"You can't even make a run for it even if you so desired to," he maniacally laughs, as chains whip out of nowhere, tying me down to the ground, at his feet.

I gasped. Now all of my attempts were drained in water. There would be no way to escape! Tearfully I eyed the room. Reo, seeing this, smirked to himself before satisfying my dying curiosity. 

"No, Mikan-koi, we aren't in your precious academy right now. You are in the torture chamber, an underground dungeon of one of AAO's hideouts," he smirks when I strain against the chains, which seem to get heavier by the second. 

"A perfect time to use my alice against you," he sneers, and activates his own power, singing one of his songs I have heard on his famous cd's, against me. The voice activates the drug he injected into me, and instead of being completely unfazed by his charming voice, I begin to fall hard, very hard, for the traumatizing lullaby.

My body becomes rigid, and my eyes darken. My heart almost becomes icy. And then, for a few minutes, unbelievable pain shoots through my body. It is too much to take. I can't use my alice because of the drug and I cough up blood every time.

"You are now my marionette, my jewel. You will work for me now, Mikan. Your loyalty is to AAO. Got that?" Reo raised a whip and wasn't showing no sign of mercy.

Somehow, I felt so sinister inside, and I loved it. Looking up, I gave him a smirk and said, "Of course, Reo-sama."

He smirked, and let the chains go. Ruffling my auburn hair, he grimaced, "Twin pigtails and a split in your bangs is so distasteful. Get rid of it."

"Yes Reo-sama." I obliged and began to take my hair down from their ties, and brush my bangs together. For some reason there is this part of me that wants to resist him because it is not right but the other half wants to obey him forever. Which side is right I wonder.

"You look just like _that woman_." Reo-sama says smiling for a split second but that smile changes.

He smirks once again, those sickening smiles, and then goes out to hand me my lab clothes to wear while I work at the AAO.

Then, all in a flurry, a huge heavy but bulky clothes is thrown in my arms almost making me jump backwards. When I look at him with a huge question mark he scoffs and says, "Your lab clothes, genius."

I look at the bundle: A v-neck t-shirt, cargo pants, black socks, knee-high laced brown boots, an oversized lab coat, black fingerless gloves, black beret, and a black mask (like all of those creepy student police).

Reo scoffs again and clears his coat out of my little dazed state when I remember: this is the exact outfit my mom wears. Yep this is what she used to wear. Mom...somewhere between the depths of my icy heart, I am tearing up inside.

The brave lady that looked at me with cold auburn eyes was the same person who almost died trying to shove me out of the academy.

I humorlessly chuckle, as I go into a changing room to change into the uniform. The memories mean nothing to me, as far as I know she's dead to me, literally. For all I care, she could be a lady with a weak heart.

An impatient knock sounded on the jail bars, and I looked around to see Reo-sama turned his back to me so I can have my decency to change out of my pathetic elementary uniform for girls and into the comfy AAO lab tech uniform wear.

"You done?" he calls turning around slightly.

"Yes, Reo-sama," I smirk.

I come to where he is and put a hand on his shoulder to signify him I am ready. He turns around and re-activates my alice by touching my forehead.

"You have your nullification and SEC alice abilities restored. And will use it to Z's convenience in accumulating unlimited storage of power, understood?"

I nodded, a cold smirk gracing my face. 

When he got my acknowledgement, he pinned a star about the size of my palm to the opening of my jacket. The embellishment of AAO was in bright red letters. 

A hand, large and cold, came and caressed my head. It wasn't comforting and kind-hearted like Tsubasa-senpai, but it did for now. Thinking about Tsubasa-senpai makes my heart hurt but I just ignore it. I feel like myself but then again I feel like I am not the person I once was.

My heart tore in half. I know I am cold and a puppet on the outside, but on the inside, I am still me. 

My heart crying out loud, I used my Telepathy Alice, and screamed with all my energy:

_Tsubasa-senpai, please save me! I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!_

My feet were a mind of their own, obliging in following Reo-sama wherever he went, I followed like a little lamb. 

_Please...please...senpai…_

_Save me before it is too late… before…..I….lose...myself…..._

Xxx

[Normal POV, Alice Academy Tsubasa POV]

I felt my blood chill when Mikan was being taken away by force and I couldn't do anything about it. Mikan, is just my kouhai, but this kind of worry I had for her lately is beyond all.

And then it clicked. AAO's boss, Z, is ESP's 'other self'. He is created from Kounji's Clone Alice, the ESP was behind all of this. 

I wanted to take all my anger out on that old man trapped in a child's body. But if I did, who knows the punishment will be? I don't care if I get it, but seeing as he views me as a masochist, he will take it out on Mikan. 

My face heats up at the mention of her name. What can I do? I feel so useless about this, just think she could be dead or worse. I then remember the red hair of the man that was carrying Mikan…..Reo... 

My blood ran cold. 

It was none other than Reo, the famous singer with voice pheromone alice. He has methods of making even Mikan bow down to him if he can't directly do it.

I know that ESP wouldn't care, but I needed to tell somebody, anybody at that. The first person that comes to mind is HSP. He would listen, and would care, because Mikan is his niece, and he cares about her as much as he cared about his little brother, right?

Making my mind up, I dash down the hall.

On my way to the HSP's office, I had an encounter with my three kouhai's: Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

Of those three, only Natsume had the guts to speak to indignantly to his senpai . 

"Where are you going?" he lifted an eyebrow, and sent me an annoyed glare. 

"Oh you don't know," I sarcastically shot him a double glare. I thought he would know since he is stuck in the same ability type class as I am even though he never shows up to class.

"Hear what?" he is now getting irritated.

"Reo has Mikan." I throw my hands up in the air in flustration. I am losing precious time people, and this dense idiot isn't making it feel better! Mikan may be in grave danger and they are stalling my actions.

Hotaru almost drops her Baka Gun, and I point an accusing finger at her, "And don't you dare play innocent! You are her closest friend and are sharp! Did you know all the times she coughed up blood?"

Ruka was getting worried, "Where are you going?"

I glared at them all and coldy spat, "She was getting abused by the ESP mentally and physically to the point that she coughed up blood and had mental breakdowns! She is breaking down, and going insane, her health is deteriorating! As her partner I care for her unlike you all."

All of them froze in uttermost shock and I am going half-insane.

"Stand there like statues, or scream around like idiots, see if I care. I am going to get some REAL help, not psychiatric counseling from you guys." I scoffed and ran down the hallway.

The shocking thing was, they didn't care enough to follow me. And then I wondered, are they her real friends or what. Just when I decided they were traitors to Mikan, a huge fireball blasts down the hallway, nearly skimming my legs. I turn to see Natsume glaring at me with full force it takes me back.

"And why didn't you save her if you care for her?" Natsume glared at me, poised with a pair of new fireballs to chuck at me if he hates me at any given second. One grabs a piece of my blue hair pulling out a lot of my luscious blue hair ...oh the horror but this isn't the time for a fight.

"There wasn't much lighting where they were, besides he could also turn me into a puppet and no one would ever know this incident ever happened," I shot back at him, "Someone had to know. It was me."

His grip on my hair tightened, and I winced in pain. He jerked my head down and with his piercing ruby eyes glared straight through me, "Just know because you have valuable information, I am not going to kill you. I love Mikan and I am not giving her up to the likes of you, someone who isn't going to save the person he loves."

My face heats up, but I shoot back, "How charming. Go out there, play 'knight in shining armor' for your princess, consequently die, and leave the rest of her life to grieve because we all know it is un-ladylike to die and cowardice to commit suicide. Thankfully I want to live for her and save her. I win."

Grabbing his hand out of my hair and flung it off of me. Glaring at him I said, "Let's go. We won't get anywhere if we argue."

And with that, I spun on my heels and went towards the HSP's office along with an egotistical, perverted Natsume trailing behind me like a spoiled cat.

_"Tsubasa-senpai, please save me! I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!" _I hear a voice shout in my head and no mistaking it was Mikan.

My heart clenches.

I will get you, Mikan, I will get you out of the hell hole, no matter what. I promise to save you from that monster.

.

.

.

DUN DUN DUN! (First chapter done, so much thanks to Eri-chan (animewriter808p) for working late hours for this chapter. She is a hardworking girl and an awesome partner to write with!)

Until next chapter, ciao!


	2. Hysteria

_Chapter Two – Hysteria_

xxx

[Tsubasa's POV]

I ran down the long corridor with Hyuuga hot on my trail with a fireball in his hand in case if I decided to chicken out and hide in a corner, which was highly unlikely. I had my man pride to protect here.

Reaching the sleek door with an elegant golden handle, I hurriedly twisted it and barged in, completely oblivious to the fact that Shiki-san was talking to HSP.

When the both of us barged in, they stood up from their meeting. They knew that we were kind of desperate to get the attention somehow and if nothing was the matter, we wouldn't be wasting time here.

HSP and Shiki-san looked at us and sat down, but gave us full attention. HSP sighed, rubbing his forehead and looked at me with a tired expression, "What do you need?"

"Mikan got captured. I saw it happen," I hurriedly blurted out the words.

That was enough to make him turn anxious and Shiki mirrored his thoughts, "What? When? Where is she? Who took her?" Man he sure is asking a lot of questions, but it shows how much he cares for her.

"Mikan got captured. A few hours ago. She is probably taken to the AAO, and Reo took her by force," I was growing impatient, and Natsume slapped his forehead in frustration when all they could do was freeze into ice cubes.

"Come on! I think by now, she is probably manipulated by Reo! We have to save her!" I urged them to move a limb at the least.

"But that is impossible. Mikan has nullification alice. There is no way she could be affected by his voice pheromone alice," HSP was arguing now. Oh dear heavens, does this guy ever think outside of the box for once.

"Heard of drugs? Well, even the most powerful alices can't save you once the drugs you with any of his synthetic selection," I sarcastically rolled my eyes. Missions aren't so bad when you get to infiltrate the AAO multiple times.

Shiki rose and I wanted to sing hallelujah on the spot. Someone moved finally!

"We need to send the fuukitai," he just picked out of the blue.

"That brainless student police who are created by the ESP? I don't think so they're worthless for this rescue mission. All they can do is summon animals and where will we get animals from at this point?" I say digging my hands into my hair and I know I am fully frustrated. My dear Mikan under the clutches of the evil narcissist… I….don't think so…. 

Silence passed.

I slapped my forehead in frustration, "_OR..._ me, Hyuuga, and Narumi-sensei come and try to infiltrate the grounds," I throw my hands in the air. How can HSP act like an idiot at the time where his niece needs him the most.

From behind me, a voice weakly spoke out, "Let me come as well."

Surprised, I knew this voice. It sounded like a grown up version of Mikan. Whipping my head around, I saw Yuka in a battered state, crumpled to the ground. I thought she was dead!

Yuka saw my surprised look and weakly shook her head, "I escaped my funeral, I was in a coma, and when I woke it seemed everyone thought I died, and were planning my 'funeral'. So when I recovered, I took the chance to flee." She says but I still can't believe she's alive even the way she portrays herself she looks like she was revived from the dead. Will Mikan be glad to have her mother back so they can get along now? I hope so because I love to see Mikan happy and that is all that matters to me because I love her.

I was stunned and Natsume looked like his mouth could drop to the floor. I think he might be nice to Yuka-san only to get Mikan's hand in marriage or something like that. But from the time-travel, she is not the type to get fooled by false facades and cheesy lines. She will see who is well suited for Mikan: me or Natsume. But for now that is not important, I will worry about that once I hold her tightly in my arms to reassure myself she's okay.

I shake my head. I think Natsume was shooting me a glare because he wanted to take this as a chance to melt Yuka with cheesy lines and fake muscles and looks of a fake Romeo, all the reasons to fool her into handing over Mikan.

I kept my firm stance and told Yuka, "Yuka-san, I do not think Mikan would like to see you strain yourself to the point that you fall into a deep coma that you never recover from. Please try your best to chip in information but do us a favor and for Mikan-chan and recover. She will be so happy to know her mother was never dead." I say and she looks over at me, Shiki, and HSP for an answer but the all nodded their heads in reassurance to me.

Yuka wanted to protest, but Shiki-san cleared his throat. Yuka looked at him with clear worry, and he looks at her with understanding eyes. Her affection was motherly, and understandable.

"He's right. Mikan won't be able to handle it if you really do die. She might be controlled right now but we can always find a way to bring back her sanity. But recover for her, because the biggest gift you can give her is staying alive for her sake," he smiled softly. Yuka sighs heavily showing her defeat and plops down on the nearest seat due to exhaustion. She still shows a hint of agitation and looks just like how mikan looks when she's agitated. So cute….. she looks like an adult Mikan.

I smile when she agreed to our pleading. I walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me in surprise. I really am not trying that hard to win her over because it seems she's taking a liking to me…. thank goodness.

"Yuka-san, don't worry. I know Mikan-chan is all you have left, so that is why Narumi-sensei, Natsume and I are going to get her, and bring her out of the clutches of AAO. In the end, you will be with your daughter, no matter what. I will make sure at all costs she is back in your arms," I smile. I mean each and every word. She looks into my eyes with the meaning of trust and I gaze into her wonderful eyes. I now know where Mikan gets her beauty from.

She smiles at me, and doesn't flinch when I said Hyuuga's name. She probably is aware with the fact that she and Kaoru made a bond, but she wants someone who will love Mikan for who she is, not an arranged marriage through lineage and family name. Being bounded to someone by fate is a different story it is an everlasting love two people will share not some forced marriage.

"You called me?" a girly voice came, and Narumi sensei came in with a girly attitude until he saw Yuka and gagged his eyes out. Narumi blushed profusely as if remembering a embarrassing memory.

"Yep, sensei, we're going now." I declared.

"But I'm hungry!" Natsume accentuated his point when a loud growl cut the pregnant silence in the room.

"What, you're worried about your hunger more than Mikan? Hell I am hungry too you know but my love for her will overpower it," I glared at him and he shuts up, "We have no time for food right now. If you're so worried about eating then go eat and forget about this mission."

He stayed silent, and I blushed when everyone snapped their heads towards me in shock. Oopsies daisies...indirect confessions…

I awkwardly scratch my head. Me and my big enormous mouth. I re-adjust just my beanie on my head, and then look at Narumi-sensei who is still gaping at Yuka-san. I snap my fingers in Narumi-sensei's direction trying to get him under control. God that man really needs a leash or something.

"Oi hoi ya comin'? I'm gonna leave you if you stand there," I teased him.

Narumi sensei snapped out of his daydream and nodded at me quickly. I smirked in Hyuuga's direction, and said innocently, "Let's go."

I walked out and the two of them followed. We needed to go to the high school section to take the warp-hole to AAO hideouts

We walked towards the high-school section, to the second floor, north corner of the western dorms.

One thought passed through my mind as the three of us went.

_I am coming for you, my kouhai, my only love… I love you and I will protect you even if it means using my last resort._

[Yuka's POV]

I stared in shock. Was that Kaoru Hyuuga's son? It was! But he isn't so worried about Mikan too much like the other boy, oooh what was his name?

"Tsubasa Andou," Kazumi answered my silent question.

"Do you like him better than Hyuuga-san for Mikan?" Shiki asked and brother turned his head interested in the conversation. How can I tell? Well when he turned he had one of those creepy smiles plastered on his face. (OOC-ness, no?)

"I thought...that I had to complete the bond…but I want the best for Mikan…" I trembled, recalling the middle school boy's words, "if Andou-san can prove to me that he is more trustworthy than Hyuuga-san in protecting Mikan and rescuing her, I will hand her over to him. And the final decision comes down to Mikan...who to choose...because this is her life, not mine. I already decided sensei would be the only person I loved."

Shiki looked at me with understanding in his eyes.

Kazumi looked at me with a hint of a smile, "I understand and agree with your logic."

"Who do you favor right now?" Shiki asked.

"Don't push her," Kazumi scolded him, and he muttered an inaudible, 'sorry'.

I smiled, at Shiki-san's persistence, and Kazumi's strictness. It felt really good to be back again because I have my family back again.I replied to their question with an ambiguous answer.

"Only time can tell. Only time can answer my undying thirst. Time will reveal who Mikan should be with. So let's be patient and watch what unfolds. As for me, I must take the kid's advice and rest, so I'll be doing that now." I smiled.

"Go in a disguise. ESP is still alive. And rest in the Hana Hime Den as well. Himemiya will gladly offer you a refugee until Mikan is safely returned to the academy. You still have teleportation powers, right?" Kazumi ignored Shiki and asked me because I was on my last thread.

"Yes, but I can only use it once because I am at my limit." I respond.

"Good then hurry now. ESP will not be permitted to go in the Hana Hime Den, so you will be safe there for the time being," Shiki broke out of his creepy aura and started to talk professionally which also creeped me out on how quickly he can change moods. Is he moody by nature now?

I nodded, and don a disguise to a woman with long curly black hair and ice-cold blue eyes. The contacts were designed to wear 30 straight days so that does me good since I can worry less about having to change my lenses.

I put on a blue kimono, with a blue fan and a citrus shaped clip in my hair, for my name is a pun for citrus fruits.

I then teleport to the Hana Hime Den, to rest momentarily and most of all, stay alive for Mikan, my gemstone of the world. I drift off into sleep and I had a dream of me and Mikan smiling and laughing with one another. The thought of this moment made me burst into tears as I engulfed my precious daughter in a hug. Never again will I glare at you with icy-cold eyes, so when you return I will give you all the love that you deserved in the beginning.

I will meet you again, Mikan, I will see you again. Have faith in your friends.

[Mikan's POV]

After Reo-sama gave me the basics, he told me that Z wanted to see me. I felt a little nervous but the mind control instantly clouded my mind once again leaving my body to do all the work.

I went to the door down the hallway, and entered the door when I heard a deep seductive, "Come in, _Mikan_."

I almost puked, but kept my icy cold mask on, and emotionlessly entered the room in my lab gear, my long hair pulled back in a high ponytail. I walked over to his side and knelt before him even though my mind screamed no.

"Why don't you take down your hair to look like your mother?" he smirked at me when I made no facial expressions.

From my knelt position, I wanted to amputate both of his legs then and there. But I lifted my head when two cold fingers tilted them up, "They will get caught in the wind if I do, and that is a nuisance for the mission, since I want my long hair."

Z nodded and sighed and said, "You can stand now." I obeyed but stayed as I was.

"I have a mission for you, _howaito suwan_," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at my new code name but kept silent. I nodded, asking him to go on in a 'polite' manner.

He smirked once again and made me wish if I was Kami-sama, I would make produce a spear and kill him on the spot. I tried very hard to let a snarl slip out of my throat.

He handed me a manilla folder, and said, "I have a list of the students whose alices I want you to steal their alices and produce the stones to me. Got it."

I nonchalantly shrugged to cover my urge to strangle him. Skimming through the list, I froze.

Victim number 88: Tsubasa Andou. _NO!_ _Anybody but him please…._

My heart wanted to cry for mercy. I don't want to steal his! And going down the list, I saw everyone else's names on there! This is terrible!

I guess I was sweating and Z snarled at me with a smirk, "What's wrong? Can't do this easy mission? Or shall I make it a genocide?"

"You bastard how dare you attempt to take their alice stones…" I mumble low so he couldn't hear but apparently he did.

"I don't care. All I care if you are my marionette, and you will do as I wish. You are going to do it and fulfill it," Z ignored me. I drop to my knees and shaked trying to fight back the urge to kill him on the spot, making him him beg for my forgiveness. 

I icily glared at him, but there was nothing to do.

Standing up in a millisecond I coldly spun on my heels and didn't move until he said, "You will perform this at the Alice Festival in a month's time. Fail me and I will make sure to annihilate Tsubasa Andou."

My heart wanted to cry. Why the person...out of all of them...the person who protected me from 'perverts like Natsume' and therapy session talks when bear and when Natsume ignored me, to when he cared for me in the missions we were sent to by ESP, giving our lives for each and every one of them. Why him?

_Senpai, I'm sorry… I don't want to take it but I am forced to….. Forgive me soon_

_I have to do this, or else you will die…_

Silent tears dripped down, and I stiffly nodded my head and dashed out of the room. Reo-sama caught up with me, and he casually remarked, "So what was the mission he gave you? That is a thick folder he gave."

"None of your concerns. I would tell you but there is a big word called 'CONFIDENTIAL' written on it in the shape of an X," I ignored him.

"How interesting," he smirked, "I wish I could join."

"It is indeed messy one in my view. It will take a lot of time to capture my target." I grimly looked at the floor as I walked.

"Then it is official. I will be coming with you, whether you like it or not. " he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Reo-sama is such a load to deal with, and I do not get how he is the subject of adoration, even in my thoughts. Why am I adding -sama to his name? Disgusting.

I ignored him completely, but inside I was tearing apart.

"Fine. Do as you please," I whispered. I then speed walked, until he stopped abruptly in my tracks.

"What?" I sent an annoyed glare at him.

"This is going to be your room, ingenious scientist," he rolled his eyes with sarcasm dripping in his voice. I gave a frustrated sigh and just stood there waiting.

I then curtly nodded, and he produced a key for my room door. I formally accepted the key and then watched him walk away. When he was gone, I unlocked my room, and found it larger than I thought it would be.

It had a huge kitchen, a shower with a hundred different shower options, water pressures, shampoos, conditioners, baths, and scented oils. There was a jacuzzi and a normal bathroom, a huge bedroom, with a king sized blue bed. I am surprised because from one day I was moved from a worn down torture chamber to a luxurious room. If only I wasn't kidnapped and forced here I would love it.

Too tired to do anything, I just changed out of my uniform, put it for washing in my private washer and changed in a simple pair of pj's. Plopping down on the bed, I let tears spill.

This morning I woke up in my dorm. And tonight I sleep in an unknown place.

.

.

.

R&R to have a quick update! Me (Chi-chan) and animewriter808p (Eri-chan have worked late for the chapter update. Good night, guys.

If you fave, I might give you an electronic *hug* as a gift.


	3. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 3 - Let The Games Begin

[Mikan POV]

The next day, I walked forward for my training of my SEC alice. I was deemed to be very 'amateur' for my powerful alice. How could they know how to handle this if they don't understand it. They are the amateurs here not me, I think to myself and I sigh walking.

Straightening my lab coat crisply, I walked over to Reo-sama and he pointed towards a group of test subject dummies (A.K.A. - some of the dense AAO workers), and smirked, "Want you to steal their alices and return it back to them without them noticing. You have one hour to do so." I crack my bones and I grin ready to take a challenge.

Although it is hard, I am willing to do it. I do not know why I am so happy to do this, what is happening to me I don't understand anything anymore. Swiftly walking in a zig-zag pattern, I creep up on people when their backs are on me and I swiftly steal their alices by hovering my hand over their shoulders without knowing that I am even there.

When thirty minutes passed by and I had collected all of the test subject dummies' alices, I went back to base one where Reo-sama was, and produced a pouch of gleaming stones to him. He counted his fingers and grinned at me, "You got 33 out of 33 test subject dummies' alice stone. Now return it to them without them knowing." He said and he doesn't know that he is messing with fire and I am not meant to messed with.

Nodding stiffly I vanished among the agonized crowd of 33 dumb and dense people now realizing that their alices are suddenly gone 'Wow, these people really stupid' I think to myself. Softly inserting the alice stone the stones from behind, I skillfully leapt between the crowd, and by the time shouts of joy and relief at getting back their power had arisen, I stood in a perfect swan-like grace, beside Reo-sama.

"Done," I said, in a graceful but cold manner.

"Well done, _howaito suwan. _You are not as bad as I thought," he rubbed his chin.

"Hell I am a master at this," I sent him a glare.

"Not to mention arrogant. But graceful as always, but watch your step if you want to stay alive." he smirked at me, his eyes cold when I turned on one of my deadly glares meant only for him.

"Whatever," I shrug.

"Well I guess that is all the training for today. If there is more, then I will come and find you, so be prepared." Reo shrugged and took out of his clipboard to write a brief report to tell Z that day one training was a success.

"Dismissed, _howaito suwan. _Leave me for the day." he smirked at me and when I glared at him he just shrugged me off.

Shrugging like I would give a care, I swiftly turned on my heels. He could rot in hell and screaming for me to save him in a high girly pitch, high enough to break glass and I would not care.

Walking down the corridor, I carelessly made my way to my room to just sleep when alarmed shouts were coming out. I know this could only mean one thing….. Tsubasa came to save me from this hell. But wait I have to betray him so he won't get hurt.

"Someone infiltrated AAO!" I could hear banging, shattering, and screams of pain from outside. Dang that was some rescue plan.

My heart stopped and some AAO workers were coming in my direction with worry pasted on their fat faces, "Yukihira-sama, you need to see Z. He's asking for you! We need defense against the intruders!"

_Please let one of the intruders be Tsubasa-senpai. Wait, what am I thinking of? I don't want him to be here, a place where it is highly potential to be hurt, injured, or worse, killed._

My heart painfully clenched one last time before I spun on my heels in mock annoyance, and grumbled as if I got less than three hours of sleep (which wasn't true since I got full 8 hours), "Fine, fine, tell Z to calm down." I say annoyed I walked down to his office and knocked.

I feel my anxiety rise as I remember my case but I feel like this, screw it because you know what if I love him so much I would be able to protect the one I love. I can steal people's alices anyway so I can easily betray AAO because I now realized that I do not belong to them, I belong home with Tsubasa-senpai and my other friends at the academy….I miss home… I straighten my act and begin to walk into the room.

I went to the room where most of the action was taking place in the room, and teleported to Z's side. I yelled at him, "Leave! I will take cover!" I glared at him but he just stood there.

Z protested and I glared at him, and snarled, "Unless you would desire a slow death, then go ahead and stand like an idiot. Abandon all the work you started and leave it the flames of hell because that is where your soul will be anyways no matter what."

He shivered at my words, but in the end he knew I was right and he was wrong. Reluctantly, he did as I said, and I heard panicked shouts.

"Mikan?!"

My heart clenched. Out of all the voices, why him? Lifting my emotionless face I glared at the three with darkness in my eyes. I'm not a little girl anymore that needs babying, I am 13 and I hate feeling toyed with by others. They stand there surprised to see me in this position but I guess the AAO and Reo-sama changed me, oh well.

Like Reo-sama, and Z, they treat me like a doll to play with.

Tsubasa was standing in a weakened state and Hyuuga's eyes widened when he saw the badge on my coat, and Narumi looked like he wanted to cry. I clenched my head as I felt a sharp pain rip through my head.

Tsubasa senpai took a worried step towards me but I used my copied Barrier Alice to keep him away from me.

"I guess you were a little too late_, maybe I like this new me. The AAO changed me." _I snickered.

His eyes widened in horror as horror as if his worst nightmare came true, when I resisted him.

Hyuuga tried to knock some nonsense down my throat, "Hey snap out of it! I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you were weak enough to get manipulated by them of all people!"

I snapped and hurled an ice block in his direction which hit his foot and he knelt over in pain and I snarled, "Oh and you getting used by the ESP is an exception."

He glared at me through the pain and I snickered, "What a girl, to yelp when you haven't even started fighting, it is pathetic. Your mission failed, sorry but the Mikan you all once know is dead gone."

"_Howaito Suwan!" _ My eyes widened at my nickname.

I turned around in annoyance and snapped, "What, Reo-sama?"

"SAMA, WHAT THE HELL!?" the three cried out of stupidity.

"Yeah, you nitwits, -sama. Get off my back," I glared at them hoping they would leave, but they wouldn't. I know they came to return what is there's but I am not some inanimate object that can just be used.

"Anyways, _what do you want?_" I twitched in annoyance.

"Z passed out cold! From shock! What should we do?" Reo, for once, wasn't his usually smirking, egotistical, narcissistic self.

Smirking myself, I thought a little payback is the right thing to do and got my cell phone provided to me and snapped a picture of his baby face.

He wanted to kill me on the spot but I shook him off and said, "Get over it, you deserved it. That is what you get for smirking at me all the time and treating me like thrash. Don't crawl up wherever your nose doesn't belongs and the picture will not go public. Now you go see to him and I will hold these three off." I say making my way towards him taking what seems like 100 photos and those three just stood there speechless for how my once enemy is now an ally or so what they think.

Reo sputtered more like a baby and then I teased him by holding my phone's camera near his face, daring to take more pictures. He finally gave up and did as I said.

"You better not put those pictures online," he grumbled as he walked off. I don't keep my promises, once this is all over I am so posting them on his fan base.

To that I responded, "We'll see." I keep my hands crossed behind my back for him not to see that I already broke the promise.

He shot me a glare and I shot him a smirk. When he was gone, my smirk turned into a death glare and I spat at Tsubasa-senpai, Hyuuga and sensei.

"Leave. I will spare your lives if you leave with your hands behind your back. I will make up stories but this is your only chance to get out alive and unharmed," I glared at them.

"Hey you harmed me." a snotty voice came from the ground and I turned to glare at Hyuuga until he turned into the size of a cricket.

"Then I guess you don't mind being ripped in half, don't you?" I glared at him hard.

"No thank you!" His voice turned girly and squeal, hah what a show off. All he is all talk and no action anyways.

"Thought so. Now leave," I commanded them.

They twitched and just as I thought they were going to leave, two long and strong and warm hands wound themselves against me and all I could see was the uniform front of a middle school boy's, slightly altered. Tsubasa-senpai…...let me go…..I don't want to hurt you…. you of all people. His grip on me tightened only to make me blush hard, knowing that I won't get out of this so easily.

A face buried itself on the top of my head and the arms just got tighter when I made attempts to escape his warm grip on me, one that I want to sleep in for hours and hours.

"I will come for you, and one day you will come back. I will snap you out of this state and you will be the same cheerful girl I know. You will come back to everyone, especially me. When you return I have something I want to tell you so I will wait for you." He whispered the last part. He squeezed me in a tight embrace that I really didn't want to be released from. I wanted him to hold me forever but my body is acting on its own.

My eyes widened at this confession and almost sigh in disappointment when he abruptly lets go of me. His deep blue eyes probe into my amber ones and I am mesmerized with the intensity in them, he turns around on his heels, ordering Hyuuga and Narumi to follow him.

Reo sama came out from behind me and he turned his head around in disappointment when he didn't see those intruders anywhere to be seen.

"Did you let them go?" He raised an eyebrow at me, expecting a answer.

"They ran away like chickens," I gave him a bored gaze, even though on the inside I knew I was lying to myself to make me feel better.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair and I glared at him saying, "Now I have to make my ponytail again, nitwit."

"Woah, woah, woah, Mikan, what happened to 'Reo-sama' with girly sparkles?" He chuckled in amusement well I have to admit I kind of got tired of calling him that so I stopped.

I glared at him. There are no sparkles. That honorific is due to the control and leash he has on me.

"Oh there are no sparkles. If any that is your own eyes being blacked out from insulting me." I glared him down as well.

"You want a quick death, then come ahead and tease me, I dare you to." I glared at his shivering form before storming out of the room.

I can't believe I let those chickens escape. Especially Tsubasa senpai… my face flushed a deep red, and when I reached my room, I laid down on the bed, thinking I might eat lunch later. I just don't feel hungry now.

[Tsubasa POV]

"Oh brilliant. YOU will come for her. YOU will save her. What does that make me?! A SITTING DUCK?!" Hyuuga screamed in my ear almost making me deaf in my right ear.

"Natsume-kun, watch your tongue. We all know you are known to speak such colorful language that makes teachers irritated," Narumi spoke in a motherly manner. Natsume just tsked and walked a bit ahead of us.

Which is revolting because he is a GUY.

I sighed and said, without bothering to look at the nitwit right now, "I hope you know it is obvious."

"I know you like her and all, but do know she is mine for the taking, not yours. Don't step near my property," Hyuuga glared at me.

"Good luck with your fantasies, it's only in your dreams fireboy. But Mikan will decide in the end," I rolled my eyes. In the end I knew she would choose me and only me.

"He's right, you know Natsume-kun. Mikan has the final decision," Narumi had a flowery aroma around him.

"Shut up, gay old man." Hyuuga glared coldly at Narumi.

Narumi shrunk back into a comical state, and I rolled my eyes at their old antics.

Never fails to make my day, _oh the irony…_

Hyuuga glared at me but I shrugged him off. Only Mikan can brighten my day, and we all know that. I sigh, I know I told her I would wait but I was really shocked when she glared so coldly at me. It made me feel like even if I was the only man left on the Earth she wouldn't choose me. But at the same time I saw some regret in her eyes as if she was still under Reo's control.

Going through the warp hole we came from, we appeared back in the High School Section. We went for the stairs and went downstairs and went back to HSP's office. We have to face them eventually and tell them the truth so why not now?

Opening the golden latch HSP and Shiki-san immediately stood up. They looked at me with anxious eyes and I blurted out the truth.

"She is under their control. I don't know when but AAO is planning to use her to do the dirty work for them, mission failed." I grimaced.

Hyuuga pouted when he couldn't save Mikan from the evil clutches of AAO himself. I noticed this and probably knew he was thinking about food right now, more than Mikan. But right now I don't have the stomach to eat anything until she returns.

I glared at him to keep his emotion in check, and by the time he corrected himself, Yuka-san, sitting in a corner in her pale blue kimono and disguise, caught this with her 'icy blue eyes'.

She saw Hyuuga pouting and staring at the door to go and get food. God damnit Hyuuga don't you know when the right timing is to get food, stop being so selfish.

Major blunder on him a plus one point for me, I guess. I stood there waiting for someone to break this uncomfortable silence.

I looked at HSP, and said, "I think they might be planning to use her to get innocent students' Alice Stones."

Yuka-san's face paled considerably, "Just like what they did to me."

Narumi sensei gravely nodded his head. "I'm afraid so, Yuka."

Yuka-san could have lost her composure right then and there and she almost burst in tears. She was shaking out of control and wanted to beg Kami-Sama to have mercy on her.

"No...it couldn't be… she must not end up like the way my life did..." she mumbled out.

"We will get her sanity back, don't worry," I reassured her, confidence in my eyes, and every action I took screamed confidence and certainty. MIkan knows what she is doing is wrong and her body is just acting on its own.

I then said to Yuka-san, "I'll try to do some research about Mikan in AAO as she might be entered in their database. But for now, let's think of another way to get Mikan back for good, okay?"

She gulped but then nodded.

I smiled when she relaxed a bit but then she gripped my left arm in a death grip and looked at me with steel eyes, "You will get my daughter back, right? All of you? I trust you."

I nodded, determination set in my eyes.

She then smiled at me, and whispered very quietly, "If you do save my daughter, then she is yours. Take good care of her. I give you my blessing." Yes! I got her approval! I feel my ego boost tremendously from those few words. I am so happy I could just cry.

I didn't show it, but my heart danced in uttermost joy. I could fly across the sky for all I cared. But I kept my emotions in check and Yuka gave me a stern glance to keep this a secret from Hyuuga.

I smiled and nodded at her first probing question, giving her a small smile to her second request/statement.

I then give HSP a curt nod and he says, "I will arrange another meeting soon. Take the rest of the day off you three. You have school tomorrow, though. You have to teach tomorrow, Narumi."

Narumi dramatically pouted but HSP wouldn't fall for Narumi's sparkle attacks.

"Aw….I thought it would work this time… what a shame…." Narumi sensei says sighing of disappointment.

"Never worked in the first place Narumi. I would quit trying." HSP says scoffing and turning the other direction.

I chuckled as I sweat-dropped.

Then opening the door, I tried to make my way to my dorm room when a cold voice broke my trail, "I know you are still trying to win Mikan but do know, I am not going to give her to you," that brat looked at me with desire burning in his crimson eyes. I'm just surprised his eyes aren't glazed over with lust.

I coldly glared at him, and spat, "For someone who complains about food more than Mikan, I wouldn't call this 'true love', you know. I think your true love is food. "

"No, I don't know. I want her and she is my property since she is my partner. She isn't yours so go bug that tomboy freak," he glared at me to shut up.

"Misaki isn't a freak and have respect towards your senpais. She doesn't love me she loves someone else," I glared at him.

He snickered, "And that is?"

I rolled my eyes, "The King of Perverts, must I go on? Tonouchi-senpai."

"I thought that would be you." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Says the person who peeks at her underwear patterns and touches her chest for any development in her chest size." I glare at him. All the fears of Mikan being deflowered crept up on me. I shuddered in fear and shook my head to rid it of bad thoughts of Mikan with someone else other than me.

I then shot a glare in his direction and said. "Just admit it, you want to possess her rather than love her. And you know in the ultimate end, Mikan hates those kinds of people. Like I said, it is all up to her. But I am 99.9% sure she'll pick me, just saying." I say and put my hands behind my back whistling.

Natsume growled, but then stormed off in the separate direction. He knew I was right yet he wanted to make a flashy exit.

I shrugged. My face lit up when I fingered my blue stone hanging in a necklace across my neck. I hope I can exchange it with Mikan when she gets back from AAO.

I just have to save my princess first. Then make her mine.

xxx

Chi: There ya have it! Chapter three! We aren't getting too many reviews though…

Eri: Yeah I know and I am sad because we put a of our hearts into it….. *Cries*

Chi: *pats Eri on the back* Guys, I know you have hearts on this website, so do us a great

deal and drop a review….ORRRRRR….. favorite!

Eri: Don't forget to tell your anime friends.

Chi: And know that TsubasaxMikan overpowers NatsumexMikan. Sorry guys.

Eri: Because I ship them on the greatest boat and for NatsumexMikan I ship them to the Titanic.

Chi: How tragic. But I don't like the pairing.

Eri: They deserve it because Natsume is a egoistic, narcissists, know-it-all, pervert while Mikan is a happy young girl.

Chi: Natsume is a one big perv, no? Or is he training to be come a _ e_ when he grows up?

Eri:Could be true….. If so I am so calling the cops right now….

Chi: *Lols the head off* okay guys u know we hate NXM stories and we want reviews, if u are a TXM lover like us! Free electronic cookies for your reviews?

Eri: And you get free electronic Tsubasa plushies for free! I know I want one…

Chi: No fair me too...

Eri:Plushies for everyone! Even us!

Chi: So REVIEW PPL!


	4. My False Fate

Chapter Four - My False Fate

xxx

[One month later…]

[Mikan's POV]

My training went so well that Z smirked at me, the day before the Alice Festival, stroking his chin as he talked, "Hmm..._howaito suwan _you might be able to complete the mission as I thought. But in case, I am sending Reo if your plan backfires we can make another plan to get the power we need. This is one of our plans if it backfires, then come back to the AAO base and report to me." I stood tall obeying his orders…. so the time has come huh…..

I nod stiffly and mentally sigh a relief deep in my head. Maybe I can intentionally screw up his plan tomorrow, and then that could delay taking the precious Alice Stones from everyone.

I felt relieved, however didn't let Reo-sama see my relief behind my cold and impassive eyes. I don't want him butting into my issues anymore since he is as annoying as a fly to me.

He smirked at me from the sidelines and bumped me in the elbow when I spaced out just like that. Looking up at him with a hard glare, he shrugged and motioned at me to look at Z, who had been trying to get my attention the last thirty seconds. Focusing my gaze on my 'owner' I give a curt nod to him and encourage him to speak, "As you were saying…?" I hope he hasn't caught on to what I was thinking.

"I wonder why you were spacing out, howaito suwan," he was looking at me with suspicious beady eyes. But at least he didn't put any emphasis on my nickname.

"Probably it was because Reo-sama here," I jabbed an accusing finger at the idiot next to me, "doubled my training and told me to practice on 200 people instead of 100 like he promised I would today." Damn hypocrites taking advantage of my power.

"Hey, the more practicing you get, the better!" Reo-sama held his hands up in mock-horror.

"I agree with howaito-suwan. You need to stick to the schedule and not make numbers up. If you wanted to train with 200 people with her, then you should have said so in your training schedule. Making things up along the way will bring AAO's prestige down," Z glared at Reo-sama.

I smirked and inwardly sighed a huge relief when Z accepted my quick reply. I had to say, if it was one thing I improved in since joining, it was my ability to lie and cover up my inwards thinking with an external factor.

"Anyways, you are dismissed," Z looked at me, "Get some sleep tonight because tomorrow youwill be infiltrating Gakuen Alice."

The name sent daggers down my chest. It hurt to think that I will be taking advantage of the very same people that opened my horizon to newer things, the true beauty of life.

Turning on my heels, I went back to my bedroom not completely ready to face my destiny like that, hurting the people I hold dear to me. Tomorrow will be the start of the Alice Festival, and the week-long festivities.

And that marks the start of my week-long doom.

[Next day - still Mikan's POV]

Sunshine, flowers, and cool air was what I used to wake up to, a month ago. Now I wake up to machines running, people running around the place, the air smelling like chemicals, people screaming their heads off, and a loud banging, specialty by Reo-sama himself.

I got one today, and he made it extra loud to wake me up from my stubbornness, ahh just the way I love it, not like it.

He smirked on the other end of the door, "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Got ten minutes to be out of there. Or do you want me to join you in your bath? Is that how you want it?" He says giving me a sly grin and began opening the door.

My face burned up at him possibly raping me, and I banged on my door screaming, "IDIOT! THE HELL! I WANT TO KEEP MY INNOCENCE! I AM GONNA BE OUT THERE! JUST WAIT YOU DAMN PERVERT, AND WHEN WE GET BACK I AM SO HURTING YOU!"

He chuckled, and waved off by saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever… I don't make promises.."

I growled and then ran to the bath and took a quick cold shower before he could come in there and take my mark of innocence away from me at this age. What a revolting man I have to put up with for a month now.

I hurriedly eat milk and cereal and while combing my hair, I throw on my uniform, shirt, cargo pants, boots, gloves, beret, pin, lab coat and mask (everything) and put my hair up in a perfect high ponytail.

Making sure my uniform is perfect, I finally walk out the door. Reo-sama was leaning against a wall and just _dying _for me to come. Just impatent as always are we not because he kept looking at his watch and sighing.

I rolled my eyes at this and said, "So are we going or are we going to be sitting ducks?"

He scoffed and muttered incoherent things to say, underneath his breath. Once him and his little drama award like moment was over, he mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, let's go." Sometimes I really want to kill this guy but something in my mind tells me not to ever _hurt my master _so I don't cross the silver lining.

Too bad I am not like my mother. I bet my mother was what he pictured as his 'perfect

possible wife', but I would kill myself if he was my biological father. Never can picture myself calling him daddy or anything like that.

I silently make my way for the warphole, and he follows, surprised I know my way around AAO base grounds. Please, I am not a little kid anymore.

I roll my eyes, and then slide down a specific warphole along with Reo-sama that will lead us to High School Section. There I will use my multiple inserted Alice Stones to help us stay invisible, protected and what-nots. I guess you could say I am invincible when it comes to this. I really don't want to hurt those precious to me, to me it's unbearable.

I only think one thing… I won't be the same anymore if I ever hurt you, Tsubasa-senpai. Please stay safe for me. Or, try to avoid me when I steal Alice Stones. I can't let you see this dark side of me. The me they once knew is not dead but is caged under lock and key. I begin my hunt…. gomene mina-san…..

[Normal POV, where other Gakuen Alice Students Are]

Tsubasa was putting on his Aladdin costume on for Aladdin RPG for Special Ability Booth. He looked so empty since he couldn't find enough details on his beloved Mikan. Without Mikan his happiness was taken away from him leaving him to revert back to his old cold self. The database only had the fact that her name was Mikan Yukihira and not Mikan Sakura, and that she joined a month ago and has SEC alice and nullification alice.

Her alice shape doesn't even seem to be the same now. It seems she has unlimited power like Himemiya-sama's Barrier Alice. All the reason why AAO would want her.

Tsubasa's eyes hardened, and Misaki noticed this. With a sad glance she put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "If it is about me, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." She just doesn't understand that he loves Mikan does she.

Tsubasa snapped out of his cold glare at the ground and looked at her, before looking away and muttering, "It's not you. How can I worry about anyone or anything else when my Mikan is out there against her will helping the AAO. I am not concerned about your feelings."

Misaki was now dumbfounded and very much hurt. There was a sight of tears in her eyes butshe blinked them back. "Then what is the matter?" Then it hit her, "If you are in Dangerous Ability, then why are you in this booth?"

"Special orders from HSP," Tsubasa told her, "Hyuuga is taking a part of Somatic Abilities snow white play as the snow white."

Moments later, the kuro neko came out, donned in a flowery gown and a basket of flowers and glared at everyone like he now officially hated life, "Not funny."

Tsubasa glared at him and said, "Never planned on LOL'ing right now, comedian."

Natsume knew what he was talking about and darkened. Misaki dumbly blinked and and looked at Hyuuga and dumbly asked, "So do you know what he is talking about?" Misaki asks tilting her head in a confused manner.

Natsume scoffed and Misaki was slightly taken back at his rudeness. Sure Natsume is rude by nature. But this was new if he just scoffed and acted like nothing happened when Tsubasa was angry.

Tsubasa nearly slapped his head when he saw she still didn't get what the situation was about, "Never mind. Forget it. Stop trying to figure it out because you won't understand it was a guy thing." Tsubasa says brushing her off.

Misaki's face turned into a determined one and then her face turned dark, "It's Mikan isn't it?" Misaki asked and guessing by Tsubasa's reaction it was taken as a yes so Misaki threw a heavy 50L can of paint at Tsubasa and hitting him in the shoulder.

His eyes widened. Since when did she have such a possessive edge? He loved Mikan only and he found out when his heart beat frantically when he thought of Mikan and how cool and collected he was when he was mentioned of Misaki.

He sarcastically scoffed and said, "No shit sherlock. The once problem solver who couldn't solve problems is now a true busybody. " He said just to make her irritated and to dodge the question.

Her face turned furious but Tsubasa would have none of it. "I told you straight out why and you can't put two and two together."

She knew he was right yet she wanted to play nonchalant. Huffing, she crossed her arms and said, "I knew that. "

"Yeah sure you did. Anything you might want to add to that Mrs. Know It All?" Tsubasa asks her in a mocking tone. Just as Misaki was about to retort back they heard an ear deafening scream throughout the school.

"We are being under attack by Mikan and that Reo guy! They are taking all of your alices so if you want to keep yours then run!" I heard some somatic alice guy say running the opposite direction from the trouble.

Natsume and I run the opposite direction from where people are leaving and I spot Mikan and Reo taking people's alice stones. They ended up wiping out the whole area, when they finally spot us Mikan just stands there motionless as she stares at me.

"Oy Mikan what and the hell do you think your doing?" Natsume says towards her and I see the shine in her eyes shine dimly but enough to show she's breaking from under Reo's control.

"Mikan remember you are my marionette, you are under my control and listen to me alone." Reo says in her ear and the shine in her eyes disappeared as quick as it came back. So she really was under Reo's control…. I have to save her….

"Mikan! Come back to the Academy, everyone misses you…. I miss you so please…" I say my voice full of desperation and need.

"I-I don't want to hurt you so please stay away from me Tsubasa-senpai, I can't control myself anymore. AHG! M-must get away from here, lets go Reo-sama we collected only three stones anyways." Mikan says slowly backing away like a scared cat but I ran up to hug her tightly not wanting to let her go.

She flinches under my tight embrace and starts to shake tremendously. That next moment was so painful for me because of what she did.

[Mikan POV]

_AHHH! My mind is being taken over by the darkness. I hear Reo-sama's voice swarming around my head and I feel myself going insane! Somebody, anybody save me from this monster I've become,_ I think as my subconsciousness is being drowned once more in my darkness.

"Let's go Reo-sama, we need to return to AAO Headquarters to report to Z." I turn around to glare at him with dark, cold eyes. I backflip kick out of Tsubasa-senpai's embrace to get away from him because I really don't want to see him at the moment. I guess you could say that I have a cold heart and you might be right.

I run away from Tsubasa and Natsume with Reo.

"Mikan wait, come back! Stop! Wait…..I need you…." Tsubasa screams but I ignore his pleas and continue running back to AAO Headquarters. I only have that one sentance imprinted into myhead.

_I need you…. The voice echoes into my head and it makes me feel dizzy. Why did it have to turn out this way. Will this be the true end of the end. I don't want to hurt the ones that I love and if I do it only hurts me, in the end._

"_But in the end it doesn't even matter, does it?" I ask myself not expecting a response._

"Howaito Sawan wait I need to talk to you. We also need to give the alice stones to Z." Reo-sama says taking hold of my right arm. I temporarily stop waiting for him to lose his tight grip because face it or not he is stronger than me. I yank my arm from him and dash to the elevator and go inside just to get away for a while.

I run into the elevator and press the button that leads to the floor of my room. I lean against the wall with my head pressed back against the wall and I sigh or relief because of the quietness in the room. That is what I needed was peace and quiet at the moment because I still felt myself losing it and now I feel like I can't control myself.

I run into my room and I go take a nice long shower. My long brown hair flowing down my back and I sigh of relaxation from the warm water hitting my body. I feel my body relaxing from the heat and my sanity vanish and be substituted with pain. I shake as my body began to sting from the boiling water.

I return into my room and I find Reo sitting on my couch. I quickly covered myself in my towel before heading out to my room to give him a piece of my mind…. more like fist.

"Reo-sama what are you doing here? Especially without my permission to be here, have you no shame?" I ask shaking my in shame on his behalf.

"Well one, I have no shame so I don't care if your naked since you look just like Yuka and it makes me want to touch you, two I came to tell you that Z wants us but for right now that can wait." Reo sama says getting up and slowly walking up to me making my back go against the wall. I blush furiously and part of my mind is saying yes but I am not that kind of person so no… just no….

"Y-you….HENTAI!" I say uppercutting him to oblivion and he soars out the now broken window and onto my balcony. He slowly sits up and looks up at my now changed into uniform figure and sighs.

"*Sigh* Missed my chance huh, anyway we must go see Z now or else he will be angry." Reo-sama says getting up to leave. Time to accept my false fate….

I walk into the room with Reo to see Z and he looked…. how do you say it, pleased. There was asomewhat evil smirk plastered on his face sent shivers down my spine. I was waiting for him to respond….. This wasn't supposed to end like this….. I remember Tsubasa-senpai's face. The wanting of my return, the need of my self being as a whole. I never knew that someone would ever want or need me…. because I always thought I was alone in my own world. Well that's how it was when I was younger.

I want to pinch myself awake and have Hotaru hit me with her Baka Gun and have Ruka-pyon hold her back and Natsume to tsk at me with disdain.

I want Jin Jin to almost zap me, and Narumi to hug and snuggle me when I feel terrible. I want all of the sweets in the world and have uncle scold me not to eat too much and Shiki-san to kindly tell me to limit myself. I want mom and dad back.

I want Misaki senpai to ruffle my hair and Tono senpai to do something perverted though I am not a playgirl myself.

But most of all, I want you by my side, Tsubasa-senpai. Why can't I? Is it because the world's safety is at the cost of our love?

I clench my heart. I'm sorry, senpai, I really am…

But I am a little marionette who can't break her strings. And it hurts to know that all my hopes of breaking free from Z's control had ultimately gone down the drain.

…

So many thanks to Eri-chan who took lots of initiative when I had exams and practically wrote this chapter! Go go Eri-chan!

To compliment Eri-chan (animewriter808p), go to the 'favorite authors' tab on my profile and click on her profile and click 'send PM' when you reach her page. AND DO NOT PRESSURE HER INTO WRITIN story between Tsubasa or Mikan!

Nice PM's only!


	5. What Hurts The Most

Chapter 5 -_ What Hurts The Most_

[One week later…]

[Mikan's POV]

I walk down the hallways, hearing Reo and Z laugh really loud about how their invasion was a success, even though we only collected three stones. After those three Alice Stones they obtained, they sneaked me in to get more and more alice stones.

Now their bag is a bulky 100 stones. Just sitting in the corner like a neglected item which is ironic because it is the most precious thing in the world to them. I wonder what will happen to the people who once had alices, did they get kicked out? I now regained my consciousness back but I kept that as a secret from them.

I sigh, and slump and sit down on the floor, feeling terrible of myself. I am supposed to be at Gakuen Alice having a normal life. I am supposed to laugh and giggle and try everything cute.

I am supposed to learn and get scolded by teachers and get hugged by my best buddies.

I was supposed to fall in _love… Will there ever be a day that I am allowed to love someone...I hope Tsubasa-senpai doesn't have a girlfriend when I get back or else I really will lose my sanity….._

My heart clenches. I have the Unlimited alice stone shape yet it took me a lot of work to create one stone the size of a quarter.

I squeeze it, it was hiding underneath the v-neck shirt of my uniform. My nullification stone shines bright orange and reflects my utmost love for him. I want to give this to him when I get back, but then the question probes in my mind…

_If he wants to see my face ever again… after what I did to him… I probably broke his heart…I hope I can make amends with him once again… Hopefully he doesn't give me a spanking like the last time (Chapter 32) I shiver at that one moment when he spanked me with a paper fan._

When I hear footsteps make their way down the hallway I am in, I quickly hide the stone underneath my shirt and wipe my face only to find out that I wasn't crying. I was too numb to shed a tear. Too numb from the shock of losing the one who loves you the most once more.

I get up and face the person, who happened to be, Reo-sama, smirking like an idiot.

I roll my eyes at him and glare, "What do you want from me again? We have enough."

He smirked and gave a few chuckles and ruffles his hair. I look up at him with a glare plastered on my face that could kill if glares could kill.

"No not more alice stones. Z said we don't need any more. I just wanted to tease you, my little marionette." he said, trying to make me swoon under the sound of his voice.

I rolled my eyes and swiveled around and muttered, "If all you have come to me is with pure nonsense, then I will gladly go back to my room. Knock on my door if Z has yet _another _workload to dump on me." I say about to leave him to stand there.

I then began to retreat to my room when a cold hand clamped on my right one, swiveling me around to come crashing into a chest. No it sadly wasn't Tsubasa-senpai's chest. It was his disgusting one, the one who smelt of things that rotted in hell, like his rotten heart and personality.

I tried to escape his caging arms that sickeningly encircled my waist. Gross. Just being in it made my stomach churn and it made me want to throw up badly. His body reeked of heavy cologne.

When I made several attempts to get out of his prison, he cooed in my ear, "Stop denying it, _Mikan. _I know you have fallen for me." I honestly don't know what to say because it wouldn't be right anyways. A 13 year old with a 23 year old. That's just sick…there is no way in hell that I would love someone like him.

My eyes widened at my real name which sounded like vomit when it rolled off of his tongue. I struggled his grip and thought when he loosened his grip on my back he was really listening to me, but I was dead wrong.

A thumb jerked my chin up and I could see his malicious violet eyes twinkling with the same kind of malice when he first captured me, "Amazing. You are just as delicious as _that woman._"

I gasped and when his face neared mine, I was constantly hoping, someone, someone, someone please get me out of this hell.

His lips were about to crash on mine and I was on the verge of committing suicide when alarmed voices were sounding from down the hall. Thank goodness because I really would have committed suicide because that was just wrong.

"Those same three intruders have come back! Yukihira sama!" some crazy fat people were standing aghast at this almost scene of PDA happening.

Growling, Reo-sama let go of my chin, and I roughly yanked myself out of his arms, wiping the stench of death on the walls nearby. I shake off the previous dreadful event and run towards thetrouble knowing it could only be the people I wanted to see the most….Thank goodness I didn't get his stupidity.

"Yukihira sama we need you NOW!" the fat people were yelling.

Mockingly I covered up my ears and waved them off with an annoyed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Knock it off, I'm coming. I got this just go and do something else." He shook his head and jogged off, his flab bouncing with every step. Z needed some more… oh I don't know… fit people to work for him.(A/N: No offence to the people of this world because nobody in this sekai is perfect. Sekai=world.)

Using my Teleportation Alice, I teleport to Z's side, and yelled to Z, "Hey, you okay?!"

"Mikan!" the voice that sounds so warm and velvety that it breaks my heart. It warms my heart making it flutter.

Lifting my head my dark, lifeless eyes widen as big as saucers to see a scratched up Tsubasa-senpai, Hyuuga, and Narumi-sensei.

"YOU THREE!" I yell angrily before using my copied Earth Alice to ground them to the tiled floor.

"I got it! The anecdote!" Tsubasa-senpai yelled, holding up a syringe that undoes the vial that was injected into me from the start of time. His arms and legs full of scratches and cuts.

"GIVE THAT BACK! MIKAN COME AND HELP ME NOW!" Reo-sama appears from behind of him and tries to pry it out of Tsubasa-senpai's hand, but he was sneaky enough to slip out of Reo's angry grabs to get the vial back.

"No… I am not your doll anymore Reo. I will not bow to you anymore." I say gaining my confidence back.

Maybe this is the only way to become the normal me, the one who is kind and cares about people.

I teleport to them and then pin Reo-sama hard against the wall with a thick sheet of ice, pinning his whole body against the wall. Every opening he has is now closed and he can't escape from my clutches. Ready to pounce I say something before I do.

"It was fun while it lasted...but now you have to die...Reo-_sama._ Get ready to go where you truly belong. No regrets on my behalf…" I say kicking him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. I release him from the ice and I use my copied earth alice and I jab multiple earth daggers into him. Blood everywhere and I hear his screams in agony but I ignore them continuing my torture.

"Reo did you ever stop to think about how I felt? No you didn't just used me and compared me to my mother. Well you are dead wrong I never was and never will be my mother so get over it. I wonder what its like to hear you scream. You didn't care whether I screamed or shouted so why should I give a fuck." Say releasing the bloody daggers from his limp body.

I begin to walk away towards Tsubasa-senpai but a sharp pain was on my shoulder which made me scream. I look at my wound and see a bullet hole that went straight through me. I look away from it and I use my ice alice to pierce his tainted heart. His body goes limp on the large ice shard through his chest, blood everywhere on the ice and floor.

"Well then I know now not to mess with Mikan that way anymore." Natsume says with wide eyes.

"You got that right, damn straight. Glad you learned something today." I say in a mocking tone.

I then undo the earth binding to the three's legs, and look at him with a glare, ready to attack him, when I don't know why. My thoughts are cut off when two strong arms bind themselves across me, pulling me into a middle school boy's uniform front, slightly altered of course. I knew too well who this was.

I was about to question him what is he doing when a needle stabs the upper left arm, shooting in the antidote to regain my former self. I yelped from the sudden pierce of my skin….

When the powerful remedy has emptied out of the vial and into me, Reo screams because he knows that after all of my pain from receiving the antidote, I will return to normal Mikan. The girl that is full of happiness, the girl that smiled even when the odds were against her….

I go limp in his arms, shaking violently as I accommodate to the strong antidote. He looks at me with hopeful eyes hoping a miracle will happen. I feel like I was freed from confinement of being locked up in a cage in the darkness forever.

My vision becomes fuzzy, but then, a few minutes later, I felt lighter, lighter than the skies. He was now holding me in a bridle style and Hyuuga was glaring at senpai with hatred but I didn't care. I began to cry, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and clinging to him like never before.

Weakly I call out, "S-senpai?" I look up into his beautiful deep blue eyes and he wipes the droplets of tears that formed in my eyes.

He smiled at me and hugged me close, "Don't ever scare me like that." He puts his head into my neck and what I guess he is really happy that I am back.

"Oh nice reunion, but I am afraid I will have to take Mikan back," Z said, getting up from his chair.

I said nothing and Tsubasa was saying nothing. I looked at him with determination from his eyes and pulled his ear down to my mouth and said, "Pretend to look agitated while I stab him."

He mournfully nods, now starting this little act I told him.

Z smirked, thinking I said my lengthy goodbye. I then got down from his arms and he made a sad mournful face, trying all his best to not pout. Using my teleportation alice, I teleported to behind Z's back, and he was now maniacally laughing.

Tsubasa, Hyuuga and Narumi were shocked, and I don't think Hyuuga and Narumi sensei heard of the plan so those two were shocked the most.

Giving them a devious smile I pull out a dagger that I hid in my knee-length boots, for self-defense purpose in case if someone tries to attack me, I always was armed minimally.

"You see that? I own her and not you. I don't think that was an antidote you injected into her. I think that was a vile of water! She is my dear little marionette-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Z screamed.

I had plunged my dagger straight through him.

Looking at him collapse on the ground and take deep painful breaths, I looked at him with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Sorry, Z, but I was never your marionette to start with," I coldly glared at him.

"You were never any different from _that woman, _were you? Like mother, like daughter. Traitors."

I kick him in the stomach and he painfully breathes his last breath on the spot.

I then look at Reo who is bounded to the bloody ice pillar and sigh. He was furious at me before he died that is.

Tsubasa senpai, Hyuuga, and Narumi sensei were looking at me in bewilderment. I wince in pain from the bullet wound but that's not important right now.

I smirked at them and said, "One month of intensive training and having to put up with these two power hungry snobs has its upsides. I get upgraded fighting skills."

They looked at me with bewilderment and Tsubasa looked at me and said, "So are you going to come now?"

I shook my head and said, "I need to get a bag first?"

"And what importance does 'the bag' have?" Hyuuga arrogantly air quoted 'the bag' with his hands.

"Hundreds of Alice Stones that I need to return, genius," I coldly glared at him.

His mouth dropped on the ground and I look away in disgust, "Close your mouth, idiot. Flies are making nest in there."

He checked his mouth and I tsk'ed saying, "Gullible, gullible…"

Then the room temperature rose to the point that Tsubasa and Narumi were shifting uncomfortably.

I shrugged him off and created a nullification bubble and found the bag of alice stones behind the desk.

Yanking it, I tied it closed making sure it had the desired content I wanted.

I walked over to them and by the time the shouts were of, "CATCH THEM!", we were gone.

We teleported to the warphole and got in before any AAO workers could find us. Lucky me I am a genius of hiding all traces so they can't find us. Getting out at the High School Division Arc, along with the three, I hurry down to HSP's office to report that I am back for good..

I burst open the door to see my uncle, Shiki-san, and...mom?

She was holding her black wig and asking for another box of contact lenses. She was wearing an icy blue kimono and she was looking...my way. When she saw my uniform from AAO and the badge, she paled considerably.

I smiled at her, catching her off guard, "I was given the antidote. I quit AAO."

She breathed tears of happiness and I came forward and enveloped her in a hug. This whole time I thought mom was dead. Now I am going to, at all costs, protect her. I don't want to lose her ever again, my only mom. Since my dad was gone I had no one else left except his brother and his wife which I hold dear to my heart.

I broke my hug and then face my uncle. I smile at him, and say, "Here."

He looked at me with a look of understanding, "The alice stones, I think?"

I nod happily, "They are, uncle. I will return them after ESP is dead. He needs to be stoppedsometime or another and I think he should die real soon if you ask me. Forcing Elementary kids to do his dirty work, that is unacceptable on his behalf so tomorrow I will kill him, and don't even try to stop me."

He nodded, along with Shiki-san. At least we were on the same page.

I turn to my mother.

"Come, mom. Let's rest at the Hana-Hime Den until tomorrow. I need all the rest I can get," I smile at her.

"Let's go right now." I pull my mom up and I wince in pain from my bullet wounded shoulder and Mom notices. She teleports me to the Hana-Hime Den and grabs a first aid kit fixing up my arm.

When she bandages me up, she hands me a dark blue kimono and smiles at me saying, "Change into this." It looks like Tsubasa's eyes I think to myself but I blush at the thought of this. I shake my head repeatedly to shake away those thoughts. I wonder if he would compliment me how good my outfit was and say something nice to me.

I smile at her back and nod as I turn on my heels and discard my AAO uniform into a trash can _even though I want to burn it _and wear the soft kimono. I take out the rubber band from my ponytail and smile softly as my hair falls in soft waves giving a huge resemblance to mom's former self.

Mom smiles at me and said, "You let your hair down."

I smile back and say, "To proudly say to everyone that I am only your daughter and no one else's."

She smiles and lets tears drip as she hugs me, "I am proud to have a daughter as kind-hearted like you." Her hug tightens and I accept it even though it's cutting my oxygen supply.

"And I am indebted to have a strong-willed mother like yourself." I choke out those words and she hugs me tighter but I endure it because this is really the first time we really hugged this long anyways. It was nice to be hugged by your own mother every once and awhile.

Sighing, we take a rest for the day and rest on the soft comforting and welcoming futon that she had laid out for us. We face eachother holding hands and exhaustion get the better of me, I drift off into my little dream land, where no one can harm me even if they wanted to. I end up dreaming about me and Tsubasa getting married….. Oh how great that would be….

xxx

(A/N: If she only knew will this dream become reality… who knows…. I know….but you thereader must find out next time….SO REVIEW PLZ!)( By the way if you liked Reo or Z then…. well they are dead so get over it….)

Chi: Who would like those two? Eww…

Eri: Some crazy person or a fangirl who fell in love with Reo….

Chi: Or a hopeless fanatic who will fall in love with anyone? Gross.

Eri: Ikr it would be so awkward loving a 23 year old kidnapper…

Chi: Revolting, in my view.

Eri: *Sigh* If any of you love Reo who is a creepy kidnapper in real life then I ship you to the

Titanic. Die together forever.

Chi: Yeah, beware. I will chuck you off Mount Everest if you PM me saying I am a heartless person for doing two character deaths in one chapter

Eri: So will I, but for those of you who have sanity and hate Z and Reo then you shall live…. for now...

Chi: But if you have a lovey-dovey heart eyes for ESP then I will drown you without a thought.

Eri: Me too that heartless guy thats trapped in a kids body… no I don't think so… I will drown you in lava with no regrets…

Chi: But hey, if you hate the ESP's guts then I will hug you and say, "WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE AND REVIEW!"

Eri: By guys, have a safe Christmas Holiday break even though it isn't Christmas yet.

"Electronic presents for all"

xxx


	6. Final Confrontations

Chapter 6 - Final Confrontations

xxx

[Next Morning - Mikan's POV]

Sunlight filtered through the window. I smiled, and opened my eyes to see my mom sleeping right next to me. I smile widely. So it wasn't a dream. Mom really was alive. I roll over to look at the time and it was early.

I hug her to wake her up, and she does, in an instant. She gives me a sad smile when she realizes what today is. It will be the day I kill the ESP. Either he goes down, or I do, and it is a risky business.

"Morning Mikan, how did you sleep last night?" she smiles sadly at me, knowing she doesn't want time to click on.

"Great mom, listen. I will survive no matter what in order to live with you peacefully in the academy. I will protect what I love the most at all costs, even if it means death. No matter what you or anyone else says I will do what is right and thats killing ESP." I say with a determined look on my face.

"I know honey….I know…" She says rubbing small circles in the small of my back to soothe me and it was working slightly.

My heart clenches and I too, want to stay little forever, time frozen to this spot where I get to stay in mom's arms forever.

A minute passed before she opened her mouth to speak again, "Oh, and who do you love? You said you would die for that person."

I opened my mouth to speak. I was supposed to love Hyuuga. His mother and mine were connected and they wanted Hyuuga and I to complete the bond but I had no feelings for him, that cold-hearted, narcissist, needy, annoying bastard…. No way in hell would I love a guy like him.

I looked away from mother and said in my best persuasive tone just to make her feel happy, "Natsume." Just saying his name makes me want to puke.

"Come, come, come. You are just trying to do it for my good. But you know I will be happy with whoever you choose. My happiness blooms from when you smile. I want to know who you truly love at the bottom of your heart," Mom looked through my heart and knew I was lying.

I sighed a huge deep breath before looking at mom's probing amber eyes before turning beet red and stammering out, "T-Ts-u-ubasa S-Senpai." I say putting my head in my hands covering my blushing face.

Mom's face softened when my face gave me away. She laughed triumphantly and hugged me happily before saying, "I knew it, I knew it! That kid with spiky blue hair, blue eyes and a star tattoo on his left cheek? He wears a beanie and his uniform slightly altered. He is such a sweetheart…. I approve..."

I blushed even harder in my hands, and nodded, and stiffened when she trailed off at the last part.

I looked up at mom and said, "But Natsume believes I still love him and he thinks I will marry him one day. I don't know how to convince him, I don't love him anymore, but he can't get that into his thick little skull."

Mom pried my hands away from my cheeks and looked at me solemnly before saying, "You know Mikan, there are hard choices in life. You have to tell him at one point or else he will forever think that you love him, when you don't. Mikan, you have to tell him or else he won't stop trying, make him get it. The truth won't be able to be restrained forever."

I blushed furiously, and nodded. I have to tell Hyuuga that he can't keep going on showing his possessive infatuation of me. He has to let me go, at some point.

I nodded and said, "I will tell him, mother. Now let's get ready." She pulls me up and we teleport to the HSP's office.

Opening the door, I come in with mother, who miraculously decked herself in her black wig and icy blue contact lenses. I look at uncle and ask him, "Keep mother here. I will go and finish him off."

Uncle nods and says, "Good luck, Mikan."

I nod and then start for the door, the dagger I used in AAO, tucked in my traditional socks that go with my dark blue kimono. I ran down the hallways, to the Dangerous Ability classroom, where I saw all the Dangerous Ability students shoot up and look at me in alarm.

I glare back at them and they shiver underneath my icy mask. A month of being brainwashed by AAO has it's upsides. They teach you to be merciless and poker-faced when you need to be. And the students were shocked when I was able to copy the face of a china doll.

In the middle of the room was the ESP.

He darkly chuckled, "Aww, look who didn't rot away with her pathetic mother. Welcome, _howaito suwan. _Not good to see the traitor once again._" _

Everyone froze at the nickname.

"White swan…?" Some student says….

"Well she does have swan-like grace…" Another…...

"Just where did she get that name…?" And another until I had enough of it.

I glared at them to shut up, and they snapped their mouths like robots.

"Leave," I furiously glare at them and they shiver at the level of my intense gaze. Everyone except Natsume and Tsubasa stayed. Luna sent me a glare and left after flipping her greasy, sticky hair which she called 'shiny' strawberry blonde hair, and pinned me down with cold eyes before saying, "Just don't get near _MY NATSUME-KUN. You traitor..._" She says spitting out venom from every word that came from her ugly self.

I scoffed at her and she pranced out in her cheerleader outfit, making sure to flash her panties at Natsume to probably get him aroused, but he just looked the other direction.

When she pouted and left, I looked at them two and was about to tell them to leave when two cold hands clamped down on the cheeks of my face, and brought me against a pair of cold lips.

A rough tongue forced itself inside my mouth, just abusing my mouth by exploring it and I knew this was Natsume trying to push his feelings on me. Why now of all times, especially in front of my beloved.

Tsubasa-senpai's eyes widened and then a hurt expression took over him. I tried to reach for him but the hands that clamped down on my face now pinned my hands beside me. Senpai had now fled the room and my heart torn in two.

When he wasn't going to let me breathe at all I brought my knee up and kicked him hard, mercilessly in the place where the sun doesn't shine, not thinking how much pain must be running through him.

He cupped his private area and glared at me. I glared at him back and would pummel him to the ground had I not been in a kimono, dark blue must I add… the color of my hurt beloved Tsubasa's eyes….

Shoving him out of the door without a second and slammed the door behind the egoistic narcissist. The guy only cares about himself doesn't he….. he didn't appreciate or consider my emotions at all. More the reason to break his heart…..

Then facing the ESP, I could see that he wore a highly amused expression.

"Aww, young love. But too bad you won't be alive to experience it," he smirked as he charged at me with...cat claws? Phawhaha cat claws…. you have got to be kidding me…..

But a further inspection showed they were much longer and sharper metal ones that could kill with speed and depth.

Blocking his attack, I knew from the start that this would be a very long battle…

[Four Hours Later…]

I was huffing and puffing and was covered in a multitude of scars and open bleeding wounds and crimson ribbons daintily spilled from my sleeves of my kimono. My beautiful Tsubasa like kimono was now ruined for good…. Oh he is so going to get it now….

I regain my strength and use my last resort of it. Even though he's an adult trapped in a kids body, he sure has a lot of stamina.

I would have to say that comparing my condition to his, I would have to say that the ESP is a lot weaker than me. For some reason, he is a lot weaker, coughing and feels like someone is trying to suffocate him from behind. That is when it hit me. I killed Z, weakening him efficiently.

I smirked realizing his weak point, I take this as an advantage. Walking up to him, I poised my dagger in my hand, the same one I used to kill Z, the weapon was a damn good one. Nice and sturdy, that's the only thing I will ever keep from the AAO and that is the dagger.

He looked at me with a look of absolute horror when he saw Z's bloodstains heavily coat the metal. I smirk and say, "Yes. It is what you think. Z's blood. I murdered him, along with Reo."

He gasped. I knew he wasn't to much worried about Reo, but Z is a descendant of his clone. Killing off his clones or the descendents dramatically weakens him to the point he is vulnerable.

He chokes and gags. The end is near, and I can _smell _it in the air. It is near, and the tortures of the Dangerous Ability students are coming to an end. They won't have to suffer anymore. They can be free and fit in with normal kids with Alices. Never again will they be ostracized from the other class because they don't fit in or be a terrible influence to others, I will make sure of that… I will make their united wish come true….

_To be accepted by all…_

I knew what it is like, to be excluded. My dear classmates, I am setting you free from your cages to be free birds. I am setting you free with the final blow, you will not have to do anymore of his dirty dark work.

I raise the dagger, and he violently twitches, trying to get near something, something to save him from me, but I reach out my leg and trip him on his face.

Taking advantage of the situation, I straddle his legs (much to my disgust) and plunge the dagger deep in his back.

He screams out when the blow fatally ends his life, "I HATE YOU, YOU TRAITOR! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, A MERCILESS BACKSTABBER!"

My hazel eyes darken at his words but I pay no heed to his agonizing suffering. He deserves it. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I steal his alice completely ready to show it to the world as a sign of victory. He gasps, but there is nothing he can do about it.

When he finally stops kicking and screaming underneath my steel grasp on his child body, he becomes dead still and I quickly pull out my dagger, and fasten the little pouch containing his huge Alice, at my waistline of my tattered kimono. I limp towards the door, man that guy sure put up a fight.

I open the door, and worried whispers of everyone crowd towards the door. I see Hotaru and Ruka's eyes widen when they see me with a huge bloody dagger.

"The ESP is officially dead. We are all free from his evil clutches." I cheerfully say, shouting from my 4 hour long battle, I became victorious..

Several bodies thud on the ground from shock, and some people are about to faint from my 'groundbreaking news'.

I teleport to the HSP's office. I throw the bloody dagger on his desk and the bag containing his remaining alice stones. My cuts and scrapes visible from my now non-existent kimono.

Uncle nods at me and mom takes me into a huge hug, and Imai-senpai is called in to heal me of my minor injuries.

He puts a hand on my shoulder, and after five minutes, my cuts, scrapes, open wounds and even the bullet wound from yesterday heal.

_Though my beautiful kimono won't be fixed… Hopefully this relationship with Tsubasa will come to an end like this kimono did…._

Mom understands this and takes my hand and back to the Hana Hime Den, and Mom gives me another Kimono that Himemiya-sama happily offers.

It is dark blue again, with silver butterflies decorating the edges of the kimono to represent my desire to be free and do what I wish. I am a free spirit after all and I won't ever again be under anyones control….

_The only control I am under is under Tsubasa-senpai's love spell that I wish never breaks…._

She hands me a fancy butterfly clip to clip in my hair when I wash up. I let my hair drape down my shoulders and back. I decide to make it a bit curly so I curl it a little.

I wash up, take a nice warm bath and then change into my kimono, new pair of socks and sandals, and clip, and then I teleport into the main hall where everyone is going to lunch.

Everyone looks at me, shocked, because who wouldn't be aware of the dilemma an hour ago? I wind in the hallways, my beautiful kimono cutting the air as I helplessly try to find the one and only person that captured my heart. This is my true destiny…. when I was little my father told me something that I never forgot….

_You shall grow up to be taken in…._

_To be kidnapped and held within…_

_The darkness that lies within your heart will take control…_

_But the one with the mark of punishment you will hold… _

_Forever and always embraced in the light….._

_From the happiness that emits from the soul…._

When I got out of the front doors to the school, not too deep in the forest, I see Tsubasa-senpai curled up on a branch of a tree. Refusing to come down, like a little child.

I laugh at the scene causing him to look down at me, and blush.

"Come on, senpai. Come down here!" I giggle. He is being such a kid!

"Or why don't you just run off to Hyuuga, the person you really love?" he mumbled hoping I wouldn't catch it, but unfortunately, I did, and my heart shattered to see him so sad right now.

"Oh senpai…" I walked over to the branches and tried to reach him from all the way up, but he was too high up. I jump high enough finally and make it up to his branch. I crouch down next to him smiling.

"Oh silly...I kicked him in the place that hurts the most when you left. I was infuriated when he tried to kiss me when I was saving it for you to take away. You managed to make me feel happy when I felt down. You managed me to feel happy when I was supposed to be angry at you. You made me feel things that I thought I would never feel. You helped unfreeze and unchain my controled heart…. You know why?"

His eyes widen knowing the answer.

I smiled softly saying, "Because I am deeply in love with you. So much it hurts to be away from you. Whenever we are together my heart starts to beat as if it might come out of my chest…and I realized it's because I love you…. My Dear T-s-u-b-a-s-a-senpai." I say touching his nose and patting his beanie.

I jump off the branch and smile sadly at him saying, "I best be going since you do not wish to see my face. I hope we can talk one day….Sayonara..."

I walked away at a calm pace when I heard someone fall of a tree and rush behind me and pull me against a chest. A chin makes a perfect nest on the crown of my head nuzzles in deep. His nose dives into my hair smelling it and caressing it slowly as if it was my lifeline. I spin around in his grip and wrap my arms around his neck and hold onto him as if I let go I might fall and break like a piece of glass.

"Silly girl, I just happened to jump to conclusions. I will never stop loving you and you know that, I love you too much to ever let you go." he chuckled, noting down how much I blushed.

"I thought you would just break it off when he forcefully kissed me…" I trailed off, loss at words I held on tighter on his neck, pushing myself more into him as if he was my lifeline.

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't have a clue as to if you enjoyed what he was doing to you, it made me jealous. I thought I was going to lose you to him..." he made a worried face.

I scoffed and said, "I was disgusted, and you, out of all people should know that. He even did a French Kiss, and you think I would kiss back. Gross..." I shivered at the disgusting memory.

His grip tightened and he growled, "He...did..._WHAT?!" He wraps his arms over me tighter in a protective way and it made me blush from the close proximity._

I nodded and decided to explain it out for him, "Yes, senpai, he stole my first kiss, well not a kiss because I didn't respond back to it. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and tasted my whole roof of the mouth and nicked my own tongue with his cat like fangs he seems to have in his mouth. Do you get it now? I….just…..never again will I let that happen, because I never liked him that way…. Instead of killing him my mom wants me to go 'talk' to him about how I never loved him."

He looked like wanted to pummel Hyuuga to his ultimate death. He was angry. Nope, let me scratch that out, he was downright _furious._

"I'm gonna murder him…" he clenched his fists as the shadows dancing in happiness of their masters orders.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I sensed his presence, a good hundred feet away from me, watching me, probing me with glittering crimson eyes.

"OR…you can give me my first official kiss and seal our love," I smile at him pulling him in a hug. He snakes his arms around my hips and pulls me closer…. my chest pressing up against his chest but I don't really care because I just want Natsume to see that I don't love him, so this is my chance to prove it.

He smiled that, and tilted my chin up. I looked at his eyes, gleaming with all the happiness I could see in ten Earths, all summed up in the moment.

He doesn't give his occasional smirk, or jokey laugh. He genuinely beams at me and leans forward to connect our lips.

And when they do, I sigh against them, knowing our love had been complete. This was the sealing promise that we needed all along. I feel Natsume creep closer and closer until I see him coming into view.

"Mikan! How could you do this to me?! I love you!" Natsume says looking at me with shocked eyes.

Natsume says and he pulls me out of Tsubasa's warm embrace. Tsubasa takes my arm and Natsume takes my other arm and the two boys glare down at each other….

xxx

Eri: Oh boy this oughta be fun… Natsume thinks he won the battle but he hasn't won the war.

Chi: Who do you want to win? PM and tell us. I won't listen if you yell, "NATSUME! NATSUME! GO GO NATSUME!"


	7. Forever and Always

Chapter 7 – Forever and Always

xxx

[Mikan's POV]

To say that I was angry, would be an understatement. I was furious, the insides of my body were boiling up with a thousand different emotions as Hyuuga yanked me hard out of senpai's warm hug. I shivered in disgust when two clammy hands snaked their way around my waist, and at that one moment, I could swear I felt his hands grope a little bit of my skin, through my kimono making my anger increase tremendously.

I froze when he started to rub little circles into my skin, hoping my kimono would fall off from this little 'magic show' he is doing, but this isn't funny.

He smirks and leans down into my ear and bites it making me hold my mouth from almost vomiting, saying, "Don't fight it. You know you love it."

Love it? _Love it? _Who would in their right mind enjoy the horrors of their virginity almost being taken away?! Who in the Hell does he think he is, he thinks he can just touch me any way he wants….._wrong. _ I feel his hands snake a little lower and to my demise I couldn't fight back at the moment.

_He is sooo dead…._

Senpai must've seen me wriggle uncomfortably in his grasp when he shouted out, "Let her go! She isn't enjoying it, she is seeing this as pure torture!" He takes a step closer to me and my eyes shine with plea.

Hyuuga sneered and spat, "Then why isn't she making any attempt to resist me?"

"Because you are starting to undress her with your _eyes, _you womanizer!" Tsubasa-senpai made an attempt to grab me out of this hell when he made a ring of fire around us two, making senpai think of ways to distinguish the fire.

He could try using his shadow alice, but he would need to be of close proximity with _no barriers at all_. A good walking distance is fine, but a barrier will render the alice useless, and the fire ring Hyuuga cast just made it worthless.

He started to lick my ear, and when I shiver in disgust, several Baka Gun bullets fly, aimed at Hyuuga's head. He takes all the shots and his head is slightly bleeding…. Only one person can do that…. Hotaru!

"I told you that if you ever try to take her mark of innocence with force, I would murder you," a voice with 150% menace makes Hyuuga shiver on the ground.

"Mikan, NOW!" Hotaru holds her Baka Gun up in case if Hyuuga tries to pin me down and _slowly _edge my kimono off, which in my perspective would sound gross, making me stick out of the other girls like a sore thumb, because all of them dream to be undressed by '_THE NATSUME HYUUGA' . Supposedly know in my class as the 'lady-killer'_. Even Luna would want him to do this to her so if she was here I would gladly let her..…

I nullify the flames and run back into senpai's warm and fuzzy embrace. He tightly hugs back and checks my exposed skin frantically for something...I wonder what?

"Senpai, what are you doing?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He looks at me and continues his search…. Weird…..

"He...uhh...didn't…you know….uhh..." he uneasily rubs his back of his head with a hand he unwrapped, "...MARK you, by any chance?" He says looking into my eyes and his grip on my shoulders tighten...

And that is when it hit me what he meant by 'marking'. Lovemarks, bruises from sucking too hard, or in a short terminology, 'hickeys'. Oh if Hyuuga ever gave me that I would murder him without any regret. Personally I would die if he ever even had just a small one on me.

I laugh nervously and said, "No, don't worry. I have no marks and I still have my mark of innocence."

He pouted at my light sarcasm and teasing, but the relaxed into a smile, a warm one when I told him everything was just fine. He pulled me into a warm hug, when a cough interrupted me.

I looked behind me, to see Hyuuga still poised in a seductive manner, asking me to do _it _with him and that gets me thinking: Does he read explicit magazines of women in scarce clothing in his free time? How does he pick up all this dirty things because he does not seem to get the hint that I don't want to. Even if he got down on his knees and pleaded me to the same answer would come up…._NO!_

"I want to know the answer to my question. I want you to tell me once and for all, who do you love, and don't worry. I am fine with it if you are head over heels in love with me still," he smirked at me making me want to go over there and choke him to death but Tsubasa keeps a firm grip on me because he knows if he lets go I will go on a rampage on Natsume Hyuuga.

"Don't you dare…" Hotaru was glaring bullets in the side of Hyuuga's head and Ruka was giving nasty looks at Hyuuga for making me feel uncomfortable.

Hyuuga waved her off, making Hotaru nearly snap into a whirlwind of molten lava and tsunamis and twisters and hurricanes all combined in one. Her glares turn icy-cold, glares that I didn't even know Hotaru could even muster up to do. Guess I was wrong on so many levels.

"I thought you would already be able to take a clue from the context you see before you? Or are you a natural failure at critical reading tests given out in English?" I smirked at him when I said that.

"Why you little…" and that he tried to charge at me and choke me of air for eternity.

"I think that is far enough, Natsume Hyuuga, son of Kaoru Hyuuga. Take a step closer and I will exterminate you myself." a calm and collected voice that seemed full of venom with each word came. My eyes widened. Mother.

"Trying to hurt my niece. Wasn't being forced to be a worker at AAO enough?" a calm voice laced with anger followed that. My breath got caught momentarily in my throat. Uncle.

"I agree, forcing ladies in so ungentleman like. Have you no shame..." an annoyed and genuinely angered voice came after that. I almost died of shock. Shiki-san.

I whipped around to see my mom in her jade green kimono from the Hana Hime Den. I went from senpai's arms and jumped into her soft ones.

"Mother, I-" I began but she shushed me and calmly ran a hair through my long auburn waves.

"Shh, Mikan, shh. Don't worry. I saw _everything_, and I mean everything from afar." And somehow, the way she put an emphasis on the word, made Hyuuga almost pee in his pants.

"E-everything…." My shocked voice echoed out loud.

"I saw _everything," _and with that mom was...glaring? But not at me, _but at Hyuuga. Oh….whenever Mom got like this that means that the stuff just hit the fan..._

"How dare you. You know if Mikan wasn't in my arms right now, I would _gladly finish you off, you worthless pest. _You are putting Kaoru's name in vain. Do you really think she would be proud of what you are doing right now young man?"She asks with a icy-cold glare that could kill….Now I know where I get my cold glares from…..Wow…..her glare looks like it can pierce through his perverted soul.

Hyuuga breaks away from her gaze and sends me a piercing pleading stare like a tortured black kitten with huge ruby eyes, but that will not work on me. I smirk waiting for him to receive his judgement. I give him a _sorry_ and I just embrace my mom tighter.

I grin at mom and send him a hard glare at him making him shiver, "Like mother, like daughter, right _mom?"_

"Of course, Mikan. You know what to do..." she smiles at me.

I nod at her, and make my way, halfway, and blurt out the truth.

"Hyuuga, you have to accept this once and for all, but deep down in my heart, I don't love you. I'm sorry, but you have to move on. I never loved you in the first place." I look at him straight in the eyes.

He falters, and sputters, and starts saying, "But no one has ever rejected me before. Every girl loves me. We are even connected in a bond. Why, why, WHY won't you accept my feelings back."

I kept a straight look on as senpai had the urge to pummel him. I held my hand up, restraining any murderous thoughts senpai might have.

He looks at me, calmly nods, and then I focus my attention to Hyuuga, and say, "Well take this as a gift. The gift of change. If someone doesn't reject you and reveal you the true colors of your nature, then you will never change. You will forever feel that girls are just useless creatures that are meant to be played around like possession and money, rather than accepting that we are humans as well and have the right to be respected for who we are. Girls aren't just some sort of plaything you can mess with and then break up with, leaving that girl broken hearted, consider girls feeling too you know."

He looks at me with helplessness, and I give him no emotions. He needs to grow up, and I am doing him a huge favor by doing this. There is always room and time for change and the change starts now, instead of treating females like sluts they should be treated as ladies, but ladies need to stop doing just _ANYTHING_ to get a guys attention as well.

"NATSUME-KUN FOUND YOU!~~~" a screechy yet girly voice called out I knew who it was on the spot. Even mom gaped.

"Luna…" mom called out, but by the time the name came out of her mouth, Luna was hugging Hyuuga like a vice, pressing her chest against him and running her groin up and down his own private place.

I blanched in disgust and whipped out my fan and hid my face behind it. I walked over to senpai and his arms slid around my waist and pulls my back lovingly against his chest. I sighed in contentment but then screwed up my face in disgust when I saw Luna Koizumi doing those nasty actions and also giving him a hickey, while he was grunting in discomfort. He pushed her away but she still clung to his arm.

She glared at me and I raised my eyebrow. Oh so she wanted a trophy boyfriend? Man she is nothing but an easy slut.

"He's yours,*Cough* slut *Cough*" I cough shrugging, and she intensifies her glare when I give him out nonchalantly.

"Disgusting," mom hid her mouth behind her green kimono sleeve.

"Eww, that girl needs some serious help." senpai knotted his face up in disgust.

"Agreed." We all say and begin to walk away from the horror show behind us.

Uncle and Shiki san were looking away and I said, "Uncle, Shiki-san. Thank you so much for helping me. If you have important duties, you can attend to them. Once again, I am very thankful."

Uncle smiled at me and ruffled my hair in response before dragging Shiki-san with him.

"Come on, we have paperwork to do."

"But, I am so tired…" Shiki says proving his point by yawning loudly.

"I don't care and do not try those sparkle eyes on me. I hope you learned from Narumi that sparkle attacks do not affect me."

"...shoot…lost again..." Shiki says pouting in disappointment.

"You will always lose when it comes to this because I am not affected… Stop trying…." Uncle says sighing from his harsh day.

"Never!" Shiki proclaims gaining his confidence back and Uncle continues dragging Shiki by his collar. Man those two really are one of a kind.

I laughed for the first time in a long while as I watched those two bicker as they made their way back into the office building where they had to do yet another 'meeting'.

I leaned into senpai's warm hands as he hugged me close. Hyuuga now knew that I would never love him because, well, it was kind of obvious that senpai stole my heart.

"I really feel like a fool," I said sighing.

"And why is that?" senpai raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wasted my energy trying to tell him to go find a worthy girl, not a slut," I sweat-dropped.

"Jealous?" senpai teased me, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I shrugged, "I just feel stupid for trying to tell him to find a girl who will love him for who he is. Inside. But I wasted my energy telling him something useful."

Senpai nodded, and said, "Well, let him do whatever he wants."

"At least that baka isn't going to touch you anymore. Remember that it is my job to make you cry," a cold unfeeling voice came from behind me.

Mom smiled, and senpai sweat dropped as I turned around to see Hotaru wearing a half smirk and holding Ruka by the collar, as if he were a possession item. But to be honest, Ruka IS her possession. Hotaru kind of threatened everyone not to lay a finger on what is hers.

Hotaru sighed, and said, "Well, beating up Hyuuga made my day. Nice to meet you, Ms. Yukihira. See ya later Mikan. And shadow freak…"

Senpai gulped, fearing the worst, like the world was going to end.

"You do the same thing Hyuuga did to Mikan, or if you do any form of betrayal, I will skin you alive, rip out your organs and burn them," Hotaru glared so hard that I felt so cold like it was snowing right now, at her command.

To prove her point, I started shivering and the moment senpai nodded, calmly, the cold scenery went away and she dragged Ruka to her secret laboratory.

I sweat dropped. That was Hotaru for you.

Mom shook her head in disappointment, "I can't believe what Luna had become."

Senpai nodded and I grimaced.

"I thought she just wanted to use Natsume because of the ESP. I never knew she wanted to _seduce _him, I mean, what was she thinking? This is enough to make me want to puke," I grimaced.

Mom sighed and nodded, "At one point, she was adorable."

"_Was,_" I nodded.

"But now, she looks at Kaoru's son with lust in her eyes. She became a seducer."

We made our way to the Hana Hime Den, and mom said, "I think it is around dinnertime. Want to join me in the Hana Hime Den or do you want to eat in the dining hall? And do not forget, you have school, starting tomorrow."

I snapped my fingers in defeat and mumbled, "You and uncle are too much alike."

Mom smiled but still waited for my answer.

"I would like to eat in the dining hall, though do not expect me to have much of an appetite, okay, senpai?" I looked at Tsubasa senpai.

He smiled at me and said, "Oh and I need to hand you this."

He handed me a Special Star pin. I looked at him in surprise.

"Did you steal it from Hyuuga?" I looked at him with a doubtful eye.

"No! Your uncle decided to promote you all the way!" senpai held his hands in promise, and I smiled at him, to let him know I was just joking.

"He decided you needed to be promoted, okay?" Tsubasa senpai smiled at me before draping an arm on my shoulders, "I would suggest that you pin it on your kimono for now."

I smiled at him and did so.

When we got to the dining hall, lots of gasps rang through the room. No one would have thought that I would have fallen in love with senpai. Everyone thought that I fell in love with Hyuuga, by the way he flung boys away when they tried to get to talk to me.

Across the room, I saw Hyuuga with an annoyed expression at the Special Star table.

"Senpai, can we go over there to the Special Star table?" I said, once we got our dinners.

"But I am only a double star," he trailed off.

"So you want Hyuuga to get a shot at claiming me again?" I whispered to him.

"Not a chance. Not going into WW III with him, already had it with II. Your mine alone and I won't let another man claim you….I promise on my soul..." He says giving me a heartwarming smile, I look up into his eyes and I see love and care residing within them. My heart flutters in my chest and it makes me want to hug him so tight and never let go.

I laughed delightedly and dragged him over to the table. I sat a good distance away from Hyuuga and saw Misaki senpai send us shocked looks. Tsubasa senpai smiled at her and draped a hand over my shoulders.

I giggled and we started our dinner, me oblivious to Hyuuga, and Tsubasa senpai oblivious to Misaki senpai.

I never thought that being captured by the AAO would have strengthened my relations with senpai.

But now, I am more than grateful to the series of events that happened.

I happily sunk into senpai's arms. I felt content. This was exactly where I wanted to be. Right in Tsubasa-senpai's arms. Basking in his warmth forever and always…...forever and always…..

xxx

I have to say that without Eri-chan, this chapter story would be a lot less romantic. And then all of you would be saying, "I thought this is a mystery/romance story! I see the mystery part, where is the romantic part?!"

Well I inserted some, and do know that because I am Gemini, I heard a lot from my family and friends that I am not romantic, which I am grateful for in real life but kind of unhappy when I am writing fanfics. Make a mental note that Eri-chan (animewriter808p) is an amazing writer. And to me she isn't just amazing or radiant. She is a lifesaver and a cute little imouto-chan. (*^o^*)


	8. Breaking Hearts and Regrets

Chapter 9 - Breaking Hearts and Regrets

[Misaki POV]

_Did that just happen? My Tsubasa with little old Mikan, what the Hell! That is absurd, He is supposed to love me and me alone._ I think to myself exiting out from the diner hall, walking up to the tree that is know as the 'shadow's hideout' and I call out to him.

"Tsubasa!" I say his name but there is no reply.

Tsubasa doesn't hear me so I use my doppelganger alice and one of my clones climb up the tree and pushes him out of it. Screaming in surprise he falls to the ground with a loud thud. Tsubasa sends a glare to me but I am unaffected and I pull him up by his collar.

"Ow, Misaki that hurt you know! What the hell is it, I have a date in five minutes so make it quick." He says leaning against the tree, looking at me with an impatient look. I decide to tease him to quench my jealousy of Mikan.

"Aw, my little Tsubasa is going on a date with his Kohai. How cute that is! Being alone with Mikan…..hm…..don't do anything you might regret." I say and he begins to blush profusely. Cute~.

I can't stop myself anymore and I kiss him. He tries to pull back but I pin him there letting my desires take over.

[Tsubasa POV] [In The Forest]

I begin to blush hard at the thought of being alone with Mikan. I can do whatever I want, that is only if Mikan allows it that is. I see Misaki is only a inch away from my face and she pinned me to the tree, preventing my escape.

Misaki presses her lips against mine and I panic. My eyes widened and tried to push her away but it was futile. I heard footsteps near and I turn my head to the noise…...It was Mikan….oh no….

When she saw me and Misaki she froze.

"What…..is…..going…..on…?" She asks with wide eyes and Misaki doesn't listen to her. More like ignored her in a sense. Misaki finally releases me, gasping for air, we pant unable to answer until Misaki speaks up.

"Well Mikan, it seems that Tsubasa doesn't want a immature 13-year old he came to me and I happily obliged to his request. So…..sorry…." Misaki says sorry but it doesn't sound sincere at all. That's not what happened at all Mikan! Don't fall for her trick, its a trap to break us up.

"Is that true….Tsubasa-senpai….." She asks me, her eyes shine with obvious hurt and sorrow. I can't seem to say anything and the only thing I could do is just stare at her in wonder.

Tears begin to fall out of her eyes and a river pours down her soft, delicate cheeks. The picnic basket she was once holding fell out of her hands and dropped to the ground, leaving it abandoned and alone just like how I bet Mikan is feeling right now.

Mikan runs off and I push Misaki off of me and chase her deep into the forest. The moon being my only light to guide me through the dark.

I hear a loud thud and I move towards the sound. Traveling farther East I finally get close enough to hear the rustling noise nearby the tree. There was a tree by a cliff and laying next to it was Mikan…...

[Mikan POV]

"I see how it is now, I shall be going now. I hope you two are happy together. Soraja sayonara." I say running away from the two.

Tsubasa calls out to me but I ignore it and keep running. I trip on a root and I fall getting a big gash on my arms and legs. I limp away not trying to feel anything, like I don't feel the pain inside my heart. I hear someone come closer and closer, I know it's him but I am too afraid to face him so I keep backing up until…..

I feel the ground leave me and I am slowly falling to my death. I feel a warm hand clasp onto mine and pull me upwards. I am pulled into a warm defined chest and I recognize that smell, the smell that intoxicated me into his love spell. I feel tears swell up into my eyes and I cry out all of my frustration and sorrow into his shirt which is now I might add is wet, and it's all his fault.

The image of Misaki and Tsubasa kissing broke my heart. The venomous words that came from Misaki's mouth were like a poison that was slowly sinking in. I ran feeling broken, cold, and alone escaping from the maybe false truth. My whole body was engulfed in Tsubasa and it left me numb, the feeling of love that had taken over my heart left my soul.

Tsubasa lifted my chin for me to look up at him. His dark blue eyes shining from the moonlight made me stare deep into them.

"Mikan….what Misaki said was false. I love you and you alone so, please don't believe in her words." He says and he gives me a pleading look. Should I believe him even though the evidence was very evident to me.

"Why should I believe you? So you can just go and cheat on me!" I say my anger getting the best of me. How can he just think that I can believe him like that and the truth was right in front of my eyes. I push out of his embrace and ran again passing by Misaki who was smirking evilly. As I passed by her it went in slow motion..

"Checkmate." Misaki murmurs as I pass by her and her words were pretty clear to me. I don't look back and I run out of the forest and into my room.

[Tsubasa POV] [Still In The Forest]

Why won't she believe me? Oh I know why, she saw you her boyfriend and her friend kiss when I was supposed to be on a date with her right now. _Nice going Tsubasa you broke her heart. You could've stopped Misaki by using your alice….idiot…._ She scared me when she fell of that cliff, I felt my heart stop when she did. How can I get you to understand the way how I feel for you? The hurt I saw spreading through your eyes made me want to hold you tight and never let you go.

"Great job Tsubasa you hurt her feelings. Go figure." Misaki says coming out from hiding.

I felt anger well up in my soul and I hit the nearest tree which was right next to Misaki's head. Her eyes widened from shock and she looks scared.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU HURT MIKAN AND COULD HAVE RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP. I HOLD MIKAN DEAREST TO MY HEART AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY TO DO MY LOVE FOR HER WILL NOT DIE OR WAVER. YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO MIKAN!" I say to her and she nods in agreement.

"But I love you Tsubasa! Please accept my love for you. I thought I was the one you gave your heart to." She says to me, tears dripping out of her eyes but it's not going to happen.

"You never had it from the start. It was Mikan who took it from the first time we met." I say coldly to her and Misaki drops down to her knees, her body racked with sobs. I walk away from her despite her protests and cries. I need time to think…..to cool off a bit…..

I make it to my room and I plop down onto my bed and put my hands behind my head.

"*Sigh* I hope Mikan won't be too mad at me." I say thinking about how to persuade her that it was a mistake. I stare at the moon to enveloped in my own thoughts, not sleepy I just stare up at it until the sun takes over in the sky.

[Mikan's POV]

I run to the Hana Hime Den instead of my room. Along the way, Hotaru catches me. Great, how great. I absolutely need someone to see me in my tear-streaked glory.

She abruptly catches me by my sleeve of my kimono and yanks me to see my tear-streaked face. Her bright purple orbs become as big as saucers when she sees me crying.

"What happened?" she asked, anger burning in her eyes.

_"I saw Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai kissing. Misaki senpai is trying very hard to take senpai away from me," _I told her through telepathy.

Her hand which was holding a rock from throwing rocks around, turned into powder. She wasn't angry, oh no, she was furious.

"Just when I thought she wasn't a bitch," she mumbled colorful language underneath her breath.

Looking at me with a swift glance, she let her shoulders droop, and said, "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. You just ate, but I will make you eat something when we get to the Hana Hime Den." Hotaru says dragging me away and I let her without protest.

I meekly nodded to her order and unlike normal times, I do not have the energy to go against her. I don't have any energy for life.

Pulling me to my room where I shared with mom, she looked at me with worried eyes when she saw my tear-streaked face.

Hotaru noticed the worry on mom's face and said, "Long story. She doesn't have the energy and confidence to tell you right now, Yukihira-san. I am going to make sure she gets cleaned up, eats something, and gets some sleep with me in my dorm, because she is so paralyzed."

Mom nodded and brought out a dark blue kimono. _The exact shade of his eyes… my eyes start to get drowned in my tears once more._

I shake my head and say, "No, give me a turquoise one."

"But dark blue is your favorite," mom sends me a sad glance.

"Not now," I added bitterly.

She nods again and brings out a pure turquoise one an I accept it. Hotaru was worried because I now have a change of interest in color preference. She sees right through me and knows I love deep blue, but wearing that color will only hurt me because it is the color of his eyes.

Hotaru and I teleport to the front of her room, and I emotionlessly look at the door. I look at her with blank eyes and she looked at me with confused eyes.

"Aren't you going to unlock your room?" I ask, dryly.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that," she casted a worried glance at me before letting me in.

I came in and set my change of clothing down, and pinned my Special Star pin on the sleeve of my turquoise kimono.

"When did you get promoted?" Hotaru smiled at me pointing at the pin.

"Today," I said in a flat tone.

Her smile vanishes, and she looks sadly at me, but says, "Oh."

I nod and turn around and face her bathroom. Looking over my shoulder I ask her, "Do you mind me using your shower? I think I smell of the woods."

She says, "Yeah, sure! Let me get you a towel," she says and fetches a white towel for me to use.

"Here you go," she says.

"Thank you," I say in a monotone voice, to the point that I sound like a robot.

She casts me another worried glance but goes out the door, and closes it behind her. I undress and pop myself in the shower. When I turn on the shower and set the knob to hot, cold water pierced my skin, but I didn't jump. I embraced the sharp pain and felt relaxed after a while.

I, sad to say, loved the pain. I loved the pain of the cold water biting my skin. It washed away my sadness and hurt and betrayal. I felt hurt when they kissed, and stomped when Tsubasa senpai did nothing about it. How could he leave me broken like this? He just said he loved me and then stabs me in the back with my '_supposed friend' _Misaki making out with him in front of me.

I wondered if he ever loved me from the start. I cleaned my self after soaping my body down, and dried my hair and combed my hair gently and patiently, letting my soft auburn waves fall in a glossy curtain. I combed down my bangs and admired how immaculate they were.

I came out and, with the towel wrapped around me, I took my kimono back inside and changed into the turquoise one, and perfectly tied on the traditional dress.

I looked at my doll face, and my emotionless eyes. I became this from the AAO and have the ability to mask myself and kind of have a cold personality every day to day, but I became even harder when senpai broke my heart. Because when the one I love breaks my heart, there is nothing else in the world I can feel. My heart and soul are numb from the merciless pain that struck upon me, leaving me a lonely, empty-hearted person.

Just the pain of being backstabbed. The poisonous venom tainted my heart leaving me dead inside and out.

And the emotional pain hurts far worse than the real physical pain.

Opening the door to Hotaru's bedroom, I fold my butterfly kimono neatly and fold the dirty socks in. Taking off my sandals, I slip in the bed next to Hotaru, and stare at her worried amethyst eyes with my emotionless ones.

She reaches for my face, and softly caresses it. Though it doesn't take my pain away, it comforts me. It lets me know that I will be okay in the end.

"Mikan, what happened?" she softly asked me.

"When they kissed, Misaki said, to sum it all up, that Tsubasa senpai didn't want an immature thirteen year old like me. When senpai didn't say anything, I felt so terrible. Like they were right, maybe we weren't meant to be in the end after all. And his silence told me that he agreed with Misaki senpai, it took my joy away. The thing that gets to me is that I think that Misaki planned all of this." I emotionlessly said, though tears were silently pouring down.

Hotaru turned worried as she enveloped me in a hug, and she whispered, "I am sure he still loves you. Take Ruka as an example. Girls try to corner him and kiss him. They then tell me straight in the face that Ruka never wanted a robot like girlfirend in the first place, but I never believe them, because he always says he loves me and never looks at any other girl than me. I know that shadow freak loves you. He was obviously shocked and silently angered by the tremendous change of events of that stupid confession, that he had no air to speak," she assured me, but in the end my hope for what she said to be true is lost. Hotaru doesn't understand, she thinks she does but in reality she doesn't. She didn't see the reactions I got from two.

I look at her sadly, but she looks at me and says, "Trust me. I promise you that he loves you. If he voluntarily kisses her, then he doesn't love you. Understand that you need to just let time heal all wounds. I know that you might not be believing me, but this happened between me and Ruka so many times and so many times our relationship was on the last thread. I will be there with you to help you, but know that I will not let you be unhappy while I am happy. Give Tsubasa another chance, okay? Besides if he doesn't love you the way that you do then I will just have to personally kill him with my baka gun and my new torture inventions, I would really like to try them out on somebody someday and I think that Tsubasa might be my new test subject if he really doesn't love you." Hotaru says her eyes shining from the thought of her work being tested.

I nod, feeling my heart lighten up a little bit. A glimmer of hope shines into my eyes and Hotaru sighs from relief that her words reached me.

Smirking, she said, "What? I don't get a hug?"

Laughing I smile at her and give her a hug, like we always do.

"There's my Mikan I know, welcome back." Hotaru smiled.

I nodded, weary of today's events. I hope this works out like I want it to. I wonder, at the back of my head if he really loves me or if this was a slow torture game.

But I allow my head to sink onto her shoulder as we fall asleep in our hug, letting a veil of sleep take over us.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

xxx

Immense thanks to Eri imouto chan, for doing a terrific start to the chapter. There will be a sequel, so stay tuned!

And please leave good reviews! Eri-chan is a talented writer, but needs encouragement because this amazing plotline was her idea. I want her to feel appreciated because she lets me do the honors of owning the story under my username.

And do not PM me or animewriter808p (Eri-chan) into writing fanfics with dirty explicit content, and you very well know what I am talking about.


End file.
